


The Forgotten

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Abuse, Abusive John Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, F/M, Fairies, FairyCas, FairyDean, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Castiel has always felt a bit off never really fit in with anyone.He loved being outdoors, had a green thumb and animals loved him.Castiel's world is turned upside down when a handsome green-eyed man named Dean shows up and tells him he is one of the forgotten and he is there to take him home.





	1. Chapter 1

Changeling

A changeling is a creature found in [ folklore ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Folklore) and [ folk religion ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Folk_religion) throughout [ Europe ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Europe) . A changeling believed to be a [ fairy ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fairy) child that had been left in place of a human child stolen by the fairies.

**Chapter One**

Cas always felt a bit off, never really fit in with the other kids growing up. He prefers playing alone or with the family pets, in the garden planting flowers, and talking to the bees. He seems to know things far beyond what he should know as a child. His parents thought he was a genius, they sent him to the best schools, the best of everything. 

Cas looked a bit different from the other kids too. His eyes were a different shade of blue almost too blue for a boy to have. A stark contrast to his ebony hair and pale skin, no matter how much sun he got.

Now, as an adult at eighteen and about to start college, his parents are still concerned about his choice of major horticulture and studying plants. They believed there was no future in studying plants. He only had a few friends who would drag him out on the weekends to go to parties or hang out watching movies.

This was one of those weekends when his best friend in the world wanted to go a Rave, and not just any Rave one in the woods.and not just any rave, this one was held in the woods.

“Charlie, why do I have to go with you? Can't Dorothy go?” Cas asked

Charlie looked at him, “She won't go. Dot doesn’t like the woods, she says she hears people whispering, and the last time she swore she heard music,” she said.

“Are you sure that wasn't the magic mushrooms? Because those things can cause you to hear and see all kinds of things, especially in the woods,” Cas said teasingly.

“It was before we took the mushrooms,” Charlie said, shaking her head.

“And you didn't hear anything?”

“Nope.”

  


Dean was lying in the high grass enjoying the sun when his sister jumped on him, interrupting his thoughts.

“Blue, what did you do that for?” Dean asked

“I was calling you,” she said.

“What's up?” he asked

“I wanted to know if I could go with you tonight, I know it's not my job,” she said.

“No, Blue last time you went people died from dancing,” he said.

“First, not my fault. Second, that was like hundreds of years ago,” she said.

“No, I have to go alone or with dad, you know that.”

“So not fair you get to do all the fun stuff.”

Dean smiled at his sister, her iridescent wings flittering in the sun, they looked a lot alike. When they were small, you couldn't tell them apart except for their hair. Dean was tall and strong, light brown hair he kept cut short, electric green eyes, his wings the same as his twin sister. Bluebell or Blue as the family called her was small petite, with long light blue hair, which is why their mom named her Bluebell, green eyes like Dean. 

They both headed in, they lived with each other in their little house, the fae realm had become modernized. There were stores and coffee shops, all reusable and eco-friendly, of course. Blue worked at the local bakery with their mom.

Dean worked with their dad collecting the fae children who have long forgotten who and what they are.

“Blue where were you? I need your help,” Mary said when they walked into their house.

“I was looking for Dean,” She said, like a bratty teenager you would never know she was over a hundred years old.

Mary smiled at her daughter, she knew that Blue always wanted to be doing what her brother was doing.

“Sweetheart I needed you, I can't lift the heavy stuff right now,” Mary said.

“I'm sorry, mama, how's the little guy?” Blue asked, rubbing her mom's belly.

“Kicking up a storm,” Mary said.

Dean hugged his mom and looked around.

“Wheres, Dad?” he asked.

“I don't know, I think you are on your own tonight,” Mary said.

“I can go with you,” Blue said, perking up.

“My little Bluebell, you know you are not allowed to go to the human realm,” Mary said.

“I don't think it's fair, we can go take babies and replace them, but I accidentally kill a few humans, and it's let hold a grudge for the next three hundred years,” she said rolling her eyes.

Dean laughed. Mary joined him, she had a point, but John forbid it, she wasn't allowed back until he said it was ok, and it was something they all knew he wasn't going to permit.

“I'll be ok; it's one tonight, right?” Dean asked, walking over to the desk they kept the changeling files on. 

He opened the file, there wasn't a picture but a description of the person he was looking for. Dean read over the file figuring out the best way to approach this guy and convince him to come back.

Dean was in his room, packing a bag for his trip to the human realm when Blue came in.

“How long will you be gone?” she asked

“I don't know. It depends on how long it takes to convince him to come home,” Dean said with a shrug.

She was up to something Dean knew it.

“Don't even think about following me,” Dean said, pointing at her.

Blue made a fake surprise face and then smiled, “I wouldn't dream of it.”

Dean smiled at her and shook his head, 

“I have something for you,” he said, moving around the room.

“Really?’ she asked wings fluttering with excitement.

“I found this near the entrance to the human realm,” Dean said, handing her a small coin

“It's pretty, what is it?’ she asked 

“They call it a dime.”

“Wow”

Charlie was excited to go out, and party, and dragging Cas along was a plus. Cas liked being in the woods; he just didn't like being in the woods with a ton of people. 

Cas took a deep breath before getting out of the car, Charlie laid some ground rules before they left, Cas was to relax, have fun and try something new for once in his life. He explained he does have fun. He prefers to do it alone. Charlie shook her head and hugged him.

“You ready?” Charlie asked.

“No, but I guess since I'm here,” Cas said, getting out of the car.

“It will be fun,” Charlie said. 

Cas got out of the car and followed Charlie to where people were dancing. 

They got drinks and wandered around dancing and talking to people they knew, it was mostly people who Charlie knew, but Cas could be social when he wanted to be. Charlie’s friend had a joint he was passing around Cas figured why not, it wasn’t the first time Cas had gotten high and did enjoy the feeling. 

Charlie and Cas were dancing and enjoying themselves, Charlie told him he would have a good time and Cas was only because they were outside and not in such a stuffy warehouse this time. 

“That guy is checking you out,” Charlie said nodding to the guy leaning against a tree sipping a drink.

“No, he's not,” Cas said, he left like guys didn't check him out. 

“Yeah, he is. You should talk to him,” she said.

“No, no way, that's just, you know how I am.”

“Yeah, but he doesn't.”

Cas shook his head and went to get another drink. The guy leaning against the tree was handsome Cas thought there was no way that guy was checking him out with his too blue eyes and pale skin, it freaked most people out. He looked over, and the guy was gone. 

“You look good out there,” the guy said, making Cas jump.

“Jeez, you scared me,” Cas said, holding a hand to his chest to steady himself.

“I'm sorry, I'm Dean,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Cas, it's nice to meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The green-eyed man smiled, and Cas knew he was lost. 

“Do you want to go for a walk? This doesn't really seem like you're type of thing,” Dean asked

Cas looked at him and tilted his head like he was trying to figure then guy out.

“I would love to go for a walk,” Cas finally answered.

They walked, not talking. Dean looked over at the boy he was handsome, he made Dean's heart flutter that had never happened before being so close to another Fae, he took a deep breath before talking.

“So what are you doing here if parties aren't your thing?” Dean asked.

“My friend dragged me out, her girlfriend didn't wanna come,” Cas said.

Dean nodded the woods weren't for everyone, Cas laughed a bit.

“Can I tell you something?” Cas asked

“Go ahead.”

“My friend's girlfriend said last time she was out here, she could hear music and people talking, but no one was around.”

Dean smiled at him, “ya know if you listen close enough, you can hear the tree talk,” Dean said.

“I'm not playing, she really said all this.”

Dean smiled, knowing they must have been close to a fairy circle or the door to his realm to hear the music.

“So are you new around here? The towns not that big I haven't seen you,” Cas asked

“Yeah,” Dean said, “came to visit, my families from here.”

“That's cool, I can't wait to finish college and then leave this town.”

Dean smiled to himself; this might be easier than he thought. 

They wandered around talking about different things Cas’ major, his love of plants, and being out in nature, his brothers thinking he was weird because he didn't want an office job like they had. As they headed back, Dean spotted something lurking behind them, a small fox with a blue hue to its fur.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean said under his breath.

“What's wrong?” Cas asked, looking around.

“Nothing we should head back, your friend will be worried,” Dean said, leading Cas back to the rave.

Charlie came running up to Cas and Dean all out of breath.

“Dude! You will never guess what I just saw,” she said.

“What?” Cas asked

“Dude, a fox with blue fur.”

“Ok, no more weed for you.”

“I have to take off, do you wanna hang out tomorrow?” Dean asked.

“Yeah I'll give you my number,” Cas said, he pulled out his phone.

Dean pulled out his with a bulky case on it, they exchanged numbers, and Dean left.

Dean wandered around looking for the fox with the blue fur, he looked for about an hour before he heard giggling behind him.

“Dammit Blue, you aren't supposed to be here,” Dean yelled.

“Is that the one you are supposed to bring back?’ she asked, walking towards him, back in her human form.

“Yes, now go home before you get in trouble.”

“Dad, came home drunk and passed out in the chair,” she said.

“Doesn't matter; you need to go home now,” Dean said, annoyed with his sister.

“Only if you can catch me.” she was a fox again running through the woods.

Dean threw his arms up in the air. He took off after her, there was no way to catch her when she was a fox, she was quick and changed forms often. 

“Fine, you can stay,” Dean yelled.

“Really?” Blue asked from high up in a tree.

“Yeah, but if you kill anyone, never again.”

“I promise, I know better, humans cannot listen to fae music or eat fae food,”

“You gave them… I swear,” Dean said, walking away.

“Wait for me,” she said, running behind him.

Cas woke up happy for the first time in a long time, he smiled when he rolled out of bed. He did his morning routine and headed to breakfast. His parents were gone by now. They both worked and were never really home anyways, one of his brothers that still lived at home was there.

“Good morning, Gabriel,” Cas said, sitting down.

“Morning, Cassie,” he said, looking at him, “you seem different.”

“Do I? I don't know why,” Cas said with a shrug making himself a bowl of cereal.

“How was the rave?” Gabriel asked.

“How did you know?” 

“I was there, saw you wander off with a very handsome guy,” Gabriel said, wagging his eyebrows at Cas.

“He's very nice, and we are going to hang out today.”

Cas stuck his bowl in the sink. His phone went off. It was Dean, asking if he wanted to meet at the coffee shop. He smiled at his phone, Gabriel was watching him.

“Be safe,” Gabriel said, throwing a condom at him.

“Grow up, Gabriel,” Cas said, grabbing his coat, keys and wallet and heading out.

The coffee shop wasn't too far from Cas’ house, so he walked. Dean was standing there leaning against the building in a pair of tight blue jeans, a long-sleeve henley with the sleeved rolled up, and a pair couple of work boots. It looked like he was talking to someone, the only thing out there was a bluejay sitting on the railing.

Dean smiled when he spotted Cas; he had a beautiful smile; it made his eye look greener. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said.

“Hey, Cas.”

“I thought I was the only one who talked to animals,” Cas said with a shy smile and pink cheeks.

“Sometimes they talk back,” Dean said.

The jay squawked and took off.

“I think you offended it,” Cas said.

“She'll get over it. Let get something warm; it's cold out,” Dean said, leading Cas into the coffee shop.

Cas followed him, thinking Dean was a bit weird that he called the bird she, but he followed him anyway. There was something about Dean that he couldn't put his finger on, but he felt comfortable like he had known him his whole life and not just the past few hours.

They got their coffee, a slice of pie for the both of them, they found a table out of the way, sat sipped their coffee just enjoying each other's company.

“If you could go anywhere in the world where would it be?” Cas asked

“I don't know I never really thought about it, I'm pretty close to my family so nowhere too far,” Dean said, “what about you?”

“Anywhere I could be in the forest, or a place to study new plants,” Cas said, “I didn't ask do you have siblings?”

“I do I have a twin sister and a baby brother on the way,” Dean said smiling at the thought of a new baby, his family didn't do changelings, partly because human babies don't have blue hair.

They talked about different things more about Cas going to college, Dean spoke about his sister and how she was always getting into trouble. Cas laughed at that saying his brother was the same way still pulling pranks. He made a joke that they would get along. 

Blue was at the counter trying to pay for a hot chocolate, but she wasn't sure how money worked so she dumped her pouch of coins on the table, the cashier looked at her, as she tried to figure it out. 

“We don't take these,” the cashier said, handing the pesos back to Blue.

“Why not it's money?” she asked

“It's not American money, and you're short,” she said.

“Well, your not very tall yourself,” Blue shot at her, the guy behind her laughed.

“I got it, and I'll have a coffee with a slice of cake please.”

Blue turned at looked at the guy, she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Aren't you going to say thank you?” he asked

“No,” she said.

“That's not very nice,” he said, taking his coffee and slice of cake.

“Where I come from if you thank someone it means you owe them a debt and they can ask for anything,” she said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Gabriel nodded, not fulling understanding what she was talking about, but she was cute and exciting.

“Do you wanna sit with me?” Gabriel asked.

“Sure, I'm spying on my brother,” she whispered.

“Me too,” Gabriel said, “I'm Gabriel by the way,”

“Blue,” she said.

“Is that your real name?”

“Yes,” she said, offended.

“I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it, it's just different,” he said.

Blue followed him to the table not too far from Cas and Dean, she sat so she could watch them. Gabriel asked what she was looking at, and she pointed to their table.

“Wait, your brother is out with mine?” he asked

“Well, I guess so,” she said.

They sat for a bit watching their brothers talk and flirt, Blue smiled to knowing her brother, he liked the boy he was supposed to just bring home. 

The cashier came up Blue and Gabriel’s table,

“You need to have shoes on,” she said to Blue.

“Do you have some for me?” Blue responded.

“Well no, but you can't be in here with no shoes on.”

“This place is stupid,” Blue said, standing up dropping her cup.

Dean looked over to see what the problem was, he spotted Blue standing there.

“I'll be right back,” he said to Cas

“Ok, everything alright?” Cas asked

“Will be.”

Dean walked over to Blue,

“What are you doing?” Dean asked

“I was drinking chocolate and talking, but now I have to leave,” she said.

“Why?”

“She doesn’t have any shoes on,” the cashier said, bringing a mop.

Blue pulled out her pouch around her neck, Dean grabbed her hand and shook his head.

“You gotta wear shoes,”

“Why?” she asked

“Because you have to.”

“This place is stupid,” Blue said leaving.

“Wait, Can I..have your number?” Gabriel said fading as she walked out.

“She doesn't have a phone, but I do,” Dean said.

Dean got Gabriel's number for his sister, knowing she would never call him but just show up randomly in front of him. He headed back to Cas, who was looking at Dean with a smile on his face.

“Who was that?” Cas asked.

“My sister, that's Blue,” Dean said.

“Cute name. You wanna go for a walk, the first snow is coming soon,” Cas said.

“I would love to go for a walk.”

They headed down the street towards the park, Cas looked over at Dean who was looking around at all the buildings, making a face when a car went by that was too noisy. Cas smiled to himself thinking.

“Do you wanna hang out here?” Cas asked pointing to the bench.

Dean nodded, followed Cas to the bench and sat down.

“Can I..” they said at the same time and laughed.

“Go ahead,” Dena said.

“I wanted to say, is it weird I feel so comfortable around you?” Cas asked, looking down at his hands.

“I was going to say the same thing,” Dean said with a smile.

Cas looked up at Dean. He was closer to him now, he was handsome bright green eyes, soft lips. Cas wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss Dean, to have those soft lips against his, he was getting turned on just thinking about kissing him, now or never Cas thought to himself. 

He leaned in, pressed his lips to Dean's. It was just as he thought magical almost electric-like he was being zapped, his heart rate speed up, he couldn’t hear anything over the sound of a bird squawking, Cas pulled away.

“I am so sorry, I shouldn’t… I have to go,” Cas said running off. 

“CAS, wait,” Dean yelled.

He looked around and there was a bluejay with bright green eyes squawking at him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dean glared at the bird, she had to go and ruin it, and now Cas ran off.

“What did you do that for?” Dean asked the bird.

“I was cheering you on,” Blue said as she shifts forms.

“Don't do that in the open, and I don't need you to cheer me on,” Dean said.

“I'm sorry, I like him and don't worry, I made friends with his brother,” Blue said, smiling.

Dean sighed and shook his head. He needed to get Cas to trust him before he dumped all the information on him; telling someone what they truly are is a hard thing to do and Dean has seen his fair share of how they deal with the information.

Cas ran into the house, his heart was racing he didn't hear that bird talking, there was no way he could hear the bird cheering them on. He ran up to his room and locked the door, he paced and jumped when his phone chimed it was Charlie. 

She was calling to see if he wanted to hang out, he said he would and hung up to see a text from Dean.

Dean: I hope you are ok

Cas: Yeah, sorry.

Dean: It's cool, did you wanna hang out tomorrow?

Cas: I would like that

Dean: Awesome.

Dean: I enjoyed that kiss

Cas hung out with Charlie, he wasn't very talkative, not that he usually was but this was different.

“Spill, what's wrong with you?” Charlie asked.

“Nothing, I'm fine,” Cas replied.

“No you are not, but if you don't wanna talk to me, that's fine.”

“It's crazy,”

“Not any crazier then me seeing a fox with Blue fur.”

“You can not laugh at me.”

Cas told her about going out with Dean, the kiss and he could have sworn he heard the bird say Dean's name. He knew how crazy it sounded animals couldn't talk, but he would bet money about what he heard. Charlie just looked at him, she didn't laugh or say anything, just looked at him.

“It's crazy I know,” Cas said.

“No, I think you and Dot are right,” she said.

Cas looked at her and tilted his head, he couldn't believe what he heard. She believed him, he was talking like a crazy person, and she believed him. That was the last thing Cas thought was going to happen.

“Just hear me out,” she said.

Cas nodded, “Go ahead.”

“Ok, so the music, the whispering, the blue fox. What if it's fairies?”

Cas started laughing, she couldn't be serious, fairies aren't real, that's insane.

“No more drugs, I think it is messing with your brain,” Cas said, still laughing.

“Cas, come on, it all fits with fairy lore. Some can shift into different animals. If you are close to a fairy door or ring, you can hear music and talk,” Charlie said, pulling it up on her laptop.

Cas started reading, it did add up, but fairies couldn't be real; they were a children's story.

“Why would they be here?” Cas asked

“Well there something called changelings and they are fairy babies swapped out for human ones.”

“That's messed up.”

“That's not all sometimes the fairy child forgets who they are and stay in the human world.”

Charlie looked at him, he looked and her.

“I don't believe any of it but ok, let say they are real.”

Charlie nodded.

“It's boring here, why come here? How would you know if there are fairies here?” Cas asked

“Well it says changelings have unusual features and are smarter than the average child,” she said.

“Oh what you think I'm one of these kids?”

“No, not really.”

“Charlie, are you kidding me, I think my parents would have noticed.”

“They don't. That's the thing, not now anyway, back in the olden days sure.”

Cas shook his head if Charlie wants to believe in fairies and changelings, then she could, but Cas wasn't buying it.

  
  
  


Dean and Blue sat around their fire, Dean was still mad that she made Cas run away.

“Are you not going to talk to me?” she said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Dean sighed; he still had no idea how he was going to convince Cas how to come back home with him. Cas had a life here, a happy one, unlike most of the fae they go and get. 

“I'm not mad at you; I'm thinking,” Dean said poking at the fire. 

“Talk to me, what's wrong?” Blue asked.

“I… I,” Dean said.

“You like him?” 

“Yeah, and I don't know what to do about it.”

“I think you should kiss him again and I promise not to be there.”

Dean looked at her and smiled, sometimes she was so simple with her answers.

The next morning they got up with the sun. It was getting colder. They might have to move into a motel soon if it took longer to convince Cas what he was fae and supposed to go back him and Blue.

“Hey, you have a text,” Dean said, handing Blue the phone.

She read the message, she started pressing keys getting frustrated

“How do I send back what I wanna say?” she asked

“Here I'll do it for you,” Dean said, taking his phone back, “do you wanna say yes?”

“Yeah, he is funny,” Blue said.

“Ok all set, he says to meet at the coffee shop at nine and don't forget your shoes.”

Blue sighed. She didn't like wearing shoes. She pulled out her pouch from around her neck, sprinkled some dust on her feet and made shoes, that matched the dress she was wearing.

Dean smiled, Blue never did anything she didn't want to do, and the fact that she made shoes to go meet this guy meant something.

Dean went with Blue to the coffee shop, he liked coffee and hoped to see Cas there. Gabriel was waiting outside when they walked up, he smiled at her, she waved and then pushed Dean away.

“Hey I want a coffee then I promise I'll leave,” Dean said.

“Fine, but don't ruin it,” she said.

“Oh like you did to me?”

“I said I was sorry, go get your coffee.”

Dean went into the coffee shop, Blue walked up to Gabriel. 

“Aren't you cold?” he asked

“Not really, why?” she asked

“It going to snow, and your in a dress with no coat.”

“Oh, well umm I don't get cold that easy.”

Gabriel nodded, she was waiting for him to say something.

“I got you a hot chocolate, and I had it made with milk to said last time you didn't like it without milk,” Gabriel said, handing Blue a cup.

“Why did I have to wear shoes if we aren't going inside?” Blue asked, taking the cup from Gabriel.

“I thought we could so for a walk,”

She nodded and took Gabriel's hand, he smiled at her. Gabriel didn't pull away. Her hands were cold, he pulled his gloves out of his pocket.

“Here put these on,” he said, handing her the gloves.

“Are these a gift?’ she asked

“Umm.. no, your hands are cold,” Gabe said with a small laugh.

Blue narrowed her eyes at him, she took the gloves and handed him her cup, slipping on the gloves.

“I like gifts just so you know,” Blue said taking her cup back

“I'll keep that in mind,” Gabe said.

Gabe stole a glance at Blue she was looking around sipping her hot chocolate, he smiled.

“Umm do you have a job?” Gabe asked

“I work with our mama at a bakery,” Blue replied.

“I have a sweet tooth myself, I work in an office,” Gabe said.

“That's boring,” Blue said.

“Not if you play a few tricks once in a while.”

“You like to play tricks?” Blue asked excitedly

“I have been known to,”

“Me too, I always get in so much trouble.”

“Yeah, my little brother’s not a fan.”

Blue giggled a bit, she was happy to find someone who likes to play tricks and get into trouble. She wanted him, he was kind and gave her stuff. They talked more about Gabe's job and playing pranks, Blue told him about the baby on the way and how excited she was to be a big sister.

“Your family is close?” Gabe asked.

“Yeah Dean, Mama and I are, Dad he well he’s dad,” she said, looking away.

“You can tell me, I won't say anything, promise,” Gabe said.

“He comes home drunk, and I always get the brunt of it. I'm not perfect like Dean, and I don't blame Dean I love him.” Blue said she never told anyone that not even Dean.

“I'm sorry, he does that to you,” Gabe said.

They ended up at the park Cas, and Dean was at the other day, Gabe led them to the bench they sat down. Blue sighed. She didn't wanna think about how mad her dad was going to be when they got back, but she didn't think it was fair. She never got to leave even with someone.

“Can I ask you something?” Gabe asked

“Yes,” she said, leaning towards him.

“Your hair, is it natural?” 

“Yes, I was born with blue hair, it's why mama named me Blue.”

“That cool.”

He reached out and touched her hair, she looked at him. No one ever did that except her mom, she smiled. 

“It's ok?” he asked nervously that she might say no and he had crossed some line.

“I like it,” her smile bigger.

Cas found Dean leaning against a tree watching Gabe and Blue on the bench.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked, making Dean jump.

“Watching your brother with my sister,” Dean said, not looking at Cas.

“Don't worry, Gabe’s, a prankster but he’s got a big heart.”

“That's good to know, so does Blue.”

“I'm sorry about yesterday,” Cas said, feeling like he needed to apologize again.

“It's ok, though it's not every day a guy kisses me and then runs away,” Dean said with a flirty smile.

“I didn't ask, what do you do?” Cas asked changing the subject.

“I find lost things,” Dean said.

“What does that mean? Like a PI?”

“Yeah kind of, I can find almost anything that is lost.”

“Prove it,” Cas challenged.

“What do you want me to find?”

Cas smiled as they walked through the woods it started snowing lightly, he figured by the time the got out of the woods the streets would be covered. Dean looked around for a bit, Cas telling him that he combed through the woods and still didn't find it, Dean said it's because he isn't a finder he is a gardner, not that Cas fully understood why his love of plant had anything to do with finding things.

“Ha,” Dean said, turning to face Cas.

Dean held up a keychain with a honeybee on it Cas had lost four years ago while on a hike through the woods with Charlie and a few other friends.

“Are you kidding me?” Cas asked, reaching for it.

Dean pulled it back out of Cas’ reach, he smiled and put the keychain in his pocket.

“That mine,” Cas said.

“Maybe but I found it, so finders keepers,” Dean said

“What if I trade you?” Cas asked

“I don't take that lightly, what are you offering?”

Cas stepped forward, his heart beating out of his chest he could hear his breathing as he leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to Dean. Cas could feel the smile against his lips. 

He felt hot, and cold, moving his lips against Dean perfect ones hoping he was doing it right, it's not that Cas had never kissed anyone it's that he didn't do it very often, he brushed his tongue along Dean's bottom lip, he opened just enough for Cas to slid his tongue in. 

Dean tastes like coffee and toothpaste, he smelled like the woods after it rains. The kiss was hot and passionate. Cas pulled Dean closer by the hips. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck and tugged a bit at his hair. The kiss slowed to soft pecks and heavy breathing, the world was spinning Cas was trying to catch his breath, pressing his forehead to Dean's keeping his eyes closed, he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Dean didn't want to tell Cas what he was, but he knew deep down it needed to happen. They had been there two weeks Blue was already attached to Gabriel, and Dean knew she would never leave without him, so they planned on telling them both the truth.

Blue and Dean were invited to a family dinner with Cas and Gabe with their parents, and after Dean planned on hopefully convincing Cas of what he was, he tried dropping hints about it hoping Cas would catch on, but he didn't. If all else failed tonight Dean had to give Blue the go-ahead to shift in front of them.

Dean and Blue had moved into a motel it was too cold for them to stay in the woods, Blue discovered she really did miss sleeping in a bed specifically her own bed, but she was having fun with Gabe and Dean. They got dressed and headed out. Dean made sure that Blue was dressed for the weather even if she didn't like the way pants felt she still wore them, under protest.

“Ok, they might say something that could offend you, but they don't understand us, so just don't do anything, ok?” Dean said as they walked up the porch steps.

“I know, I'm not a baby,” Blue said.

Dean knocked on the door Gabe answered, he smiled at Blue she smiled back.

“Ok my father is in a mood; just ignore it,” he said.

“Should we come on a different day?” Dean asked

“Nah, you'll be fine,” Gabe said.

Blue looked at Dean he gave a slight nod, and she stepped into the house, it was warm there was a fire going in the fireplace in the living room. The stairs leading up to the second floor were in front of the front door, the living room off to the right leading straight to the dining room. Their shoes scoffing across the hard floor that spanned the entire house. The kitchen was behind a door in the dining room.

They followed Gabe into the kitchen where his mother and father were. A short grey hair man was talking to a taller brunette woman. They both turned when the door opened.

“Mom, Dad, this is Dean and his sister Blue,” Gabriel said.

“Hello, I'm Chuck, and this is Penny,” his father said, introduction them.

“Nice to meet you,” Dean said, holding out his hand.

Chuck shook it and then looked at Blue, 

“Your name is Blue?” he asked

“Yes, my mother named me,” she said, offended.

“Dad I told you this, and I asked you not to say anything,” Gabe said shaking his head

“Chuck, darling why don't you set the table and Gabe got get Cas,” Penny said.

They both agreed, Dean and Blue stayed in the kitchen, they looked around it was a lot like their own kitchen at home. Penny turned back to the stove, stirring the pot.

“Do you need any help?” Dean asked

“No, sweetheart, I want to spare your sister,” she said, smiling.

“That was nice of you,” Blue said, sitting on a stool at the counter in the middle of the kitchen. 

“So, why do they call you Blue it's a nickname right?” she asked

“Yes,” Blue replied, not giving any indication that she was going to share her full name.

Names held power in the fairy realm you never told anyone your full name they could use it against you, or make you do something you didn't want to do.

“Hey, you should have come up,” Cas said, walking into the kitchen. 

“We were meeting your parents,” Dean said, hugging Cas.

“Come on, I'll show you around the house,” Cas said, taking Dean's hand. 

Blue looked up at Gabe, he held out his hand, she took it and followed.

  
  
  


Cas showed them the livingroom there were pictures of them when they were little with their older brother, he moved out a while ago checks in occasionally, they headed up the stairs Cas opened the first door it was his room.

It was a small room, twin bed pushed against the wall, a small night table with a lamp on it next to the bed, posters of a few bands and a save the bees poster, there were pictures of him and his friends, and that was it. Dean and Cas stepped inside, Gabe pulled Blue down the hall to his room.

Gabe's room was similar to Cas’, he had a bed in the middle of the room a table on each side, it was a bit bigger than Cas,’ he had a few trophies on the dresser that said number one prankster, pictures of him with friends and a few with his brothers. 

Blue looked around touching things, picking them up and putting them back down.

“Um I’m sorry about my dad,” Gabe said.

Blue stepped up to him and smiled.

“It's ok, most people say the same thing but not you,” she said, stepping a bit closer. 

“I like it, it's different, and you are different,” he said, closing the gap between them.

Blue looked into his eyes, he seemed concerned and excited. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she went for it. She pressed her lips to his, he let out a surprised noise but didn't move; he kissed her back. Their lips moved together, Blue was enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers, soft and warm.

“Hey,” Cas said, opening the door.

They pulled apart, blushing a bit.

“Dinners ready,” Cas said.

“Thanks, we will be down,” Gabe said.

Blue started laughing when the door shut, Gabe shook his head and looked at her.

“Do you like me?” he asked, teasing her.

“Whatever gave you that idea,” she said with a smirk walking out the door.

“Hey wait, I'm serious, please tell me,” he said, grabbing her arm.

“Yes, I like you, I like you a lot. Now can we go to eat? I'm starving.”

Gabe nodded let go of her arm and took her hand,

“I like you a lot too,” he whispered in her ear.

She smiled at him.

Gabe and Blue sat next to each other, across from Cas, Dean, Chuck at the head of the table, Penny at the other end.

“So Dean tell me what do you do for a living?’ Chuck asked, taking a bite of his roast.

“I find lost things,” Dean said.

“And you?” he said, pointing at Blue.

“I help our mom at our bakery.”

Chuck nodded like he was sure what to think, he didn't say anything for a moment. Blue looked at Dean he points to her plate she started eating, Pot roast, potatoes, and carrots.

“So finding things does it pay well?” Chuck asked.

“Dad!” Cas said, looking at his father.

“What?” he said, looking at Cas.

“Yes, it does, and it's advantageous, helping families bring people together helping them find the things and people they have lost, I enjoy it,” Dean said looking at Cas while he was talking.

“Your parents allow you to dye your hair?” Chuck asked

“No, I was born like this,” Blue said, looking at Gabe.

“Dad, stop being rude, just because you had a shitty day doesn't mean the rest of us have to,” Gabe said, putting his fork down and leaving the table.

“What did I do?’ he asked.

Penny shook her head, Blue looked at Dean she wasn't sure if she should go after him or not, but Dean nodded, Blue got up to find Gabe.

Gabe was in his room sitting on the bed he looked up when the door opened, he stood up. 

“Hey,” Blue said.

“I'm sorry, Blue I don't know maybe..”

She cut him off “it's ok, he is just grumpy,” she said, sitting on the bed.

“No, it's not ok, you get enough at home you don't need it here,” he sat back next to her and flopped to he was laying down.

Blue did the same looking up at the ceiling, she smiled.

“So you like me,” she said.

“More than I have liked anyone in a really long time,” Gabe said, turning his head to look at her, she was still staring at the ceiling.

She was beautiful, ethereal almost, pale skin, even more, pale against her black sweater. Gabe could stare at her forever. Blue turned and looked at him, he was staring at her. 

“What?” she asked

“Nothing, you're beautiful, that's all,” he said.

She blushed and looked away. She didn't know what to think, the other fae just thought she was too weird, she had one friend, but that ended a long time ago.

“We should go back down,” Blue said.

Gabe nodded and go up, they headed back down.

Chuck looked up when they came back into the dining room, Blue knew that look her father gave her the same one when he was mad at her.

“Are you done?” Chuck asked.

Gabe didn't say anything, Blue took a deep breath, took a pinch of dust from her pocket. She sprinkled it on the floor, turning it into a giant spider, she didn't need to say anything out loud all she needed was the intent. 

The spider made its way across the floor, Blue smirked as it made its way to Chuck. The spider crawled up Chuck's pant leg.

He shook his leg under the table, Penny looked at her husband he shook his head to indicate it was nothing he did it again, this time standing up and shaking his leg, the spider dropped out, it was about the size of a half-dollar. 

Chuck screeched, and hopped up on the chair, 

“Spider a huge spider,” Chuck said pointing

Cas backed away, grabbing hold of Dean, who looked at Blue.

“I'll get it,” she said, shaking her head.

“Babe, don't..” Gabe said as she scooped up the spider, it seemed content in her hands. 

“I'll put it outside,” she smiled as she walked past Gabe.

Dean followed her outside, he held the door. The spider turned back into dust once they were out, Blue started laughing, she laughed so hard she had to sit down. Dean shook his head at her.

“That wasn't funny,” Dean said.

“That was funny, shouldn't have hurt Gabe like that. There was no reason,” she said, heading back inside.

After a very awkward dinner and dessert, the four of them went for a walk. Dean was stalling telling Cas what he was and heading back to their world, Gabe and Blue started a snowball fight. Dean and Cas took refuge behind a parked car. 

“I got something to tell you,” Dean said.

Cas looked at him, and smiled “What?” he asked.

“I um I'm here to take you home, your real home,” Dean said.

“What are you talking about?” Cas asked with a laugh.

“Cas you don't belong here, you're a changeling,” Dean didn't look at him. He knew how this was going to go.

Cas started to laugh, “have you been talking to Charlie?” Cas asked

“No, the red-headed girl?” Dean asked

“She said the same thing the other day, the two of you need to lay off the weed.” 

Cas stood up, still laughing. 

Gabe and Blue walked over to them armed with snowballs, Blue took one look at Dean's face and knew that he had told Cas what he was and he didn't believe Dean.

“I'm serious Cas, you don't belong here,” Dean said.

“What are you talking about?” Gabe asked

Blue took a deep breath and looked at Gabe, 

“Dean and I went aren't from here, we aren't human, and neither is Cas,” She said

Gabe looked at her, “what do you mean you aren't human? You look human, you..”

Blue shifted into the fox with blue fur, Gabe backed up and looked at Cas.

“Holy shit, Charlie was right,” Cas said, as Blued shifted back.

Gabe looked at her and shook his head,

“I'm sorry, I didn't tell you,” Blue said.

He backed up, “I need a minute.”

Gabe walked away, heading back towards his house, Blue called after him, but he kept walking.

Cas wasn't saying anything, “were you the bird, in the park?”

“Sorry, I was excited,” she said.

“I need to sit down,” Cas said.

“I was trying to tell you, I'm sorry,” Dean said.

Cas looked up at Dean with bight blue eyes, he shook his head,

“Just give me so time, I need to… I don't know.”

Cas got up off of the cold ground and started to walk back to his house.

“Cas, we…”

Blue put her hand on her brother's arm,

“We need to give them some time, I'll keep an eye on them,” she said, shifting into the jay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the parents
> 
> Trigger warning!
> 
> John gets abusive with Blue

  
It had been a few days since Cas and Gabe had found out that fairies were real, and that Cas himself was not human but a changeling a fairy child swapped out for a human one, what happened to the other baby Cas thought to himself, did they kill him? He was doing anything and everything to keep the thoughts from his mind, Gabe was doing the same thing, he didn’t treat Cas any different if anything they were closer.

Cas was shoveling the snow from the walkway, still thinking about Dean not that he wanted to. He had kissed Dean, Dean kissed him back did it mean the same thing to him as it did to Cas? What if Dean used some kind of fairy magic on him?

Cas was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t see the ice patch, slipped and landed on his ass so hard it knocked the wind out of him. He stayed on the ground for a few minutes trying to catch his breath, he was needed to talk to Gabe about all this.

Gabe was at his desk staring at the picture of him and Blue he took on his phone, she was so fascinated by the camera like she had never seen one before, Gabe thought it was just part of her charm, or she was sheltered, but Blue changed into a fox in front of him. What if she didn’t really like him like she said? What if it was some fairy trick to enslave him? Gabe had researched fairies when he went back to the house.

He sighed thinking about it, he really liked her. She was funny and enjoyed the same things he did when he thought about the spider that fell out of his dads pants and how Blue just picked it up like it was nothing and how the spider was beautiful being carried, did she do that? Gabe was supposed to be emailing people back but he couldn’t think about work and managing the candy store; he needed to talk to Cas.

Dean and Blue were hanging out in their motel room when there was a knock on the door, Dean stood and opened the door.

“Ok, I need to know if you feel the same way about me that I do about you are did you use some kind of fairy trick?” Cas asked, pushing his way into the room, Gabe behind him.  
“I like you Cas, a lot, and I would have told you sooner, but you have a life here,” Dean said.  
“If I go back with you, does that mean I can never come back?” Cas asked  
“No, you can always come back and visit, we need to know where everyone is, that’s all and most stay others leave.”

Cas nodded sat on the bed, Gabe stood arms crossed over his chest, looking at Blue, she gave him a soft smile.  
“I didn’t do anything to you, and you bought me a hot chocolate,” Blue said.  
“I… when you leave, can you come back?” Gabe asked.  
“No, I’m not supposed to be here; I snuck out,” she said, looking down.  
“I’m sorry, but you want me to believe that you are basically Tinker bell and you aren’t allowed to be here.”  
“I am so sick of hearing about Tink she’s not even that nice, and you know what not blonde,” Blue said crossing her arms.

Cas looked at Dean, he shrugged  
“If I go with you, what does that mean for us?” Cas asked  
“Nothing, it doesn’t change anything I like you, I wanna be with you,” Dean said.  
“My whole life, who are my real parents?” Cas asked  
“I don’t know, I get a name and a description that’s it, and then I find them.”

Cas stood and paced the room, this was just too much. How do people deal with this? How is this a thing? Cas never did feel right here, but what about his brother, his mom?

Cas looked at Gabe he was still standing there with his arms crossed, he was looking at Blue.  
“Gabe, I don’t wanna leave you, but I gotta know,” Cas said.  
“I know, I’ll go with you,” Gabe said.  
“You can’t,” Dean said.  
“Why not?” he asked  
“A fairy has to claim you as their human, which basically means they can do as they please with you,” Blue said,” and then you have to register with said fairy, and you can never come back.”  
“So which one of you is going to claim me?” Gabe asked  
“You can’t come back. You’ll be stuck in the fairy realm forever, time works different,” Blue said.  
“I don’t care, am I upset you didn’t just tell me, yes, but I don’t wanna lose you,” Gabe said, walking across the room to her.  
“I… I didn’t mean to keep it from you, I am sorry,” Blue said.  
“So mark me, I’m yours,” Gabe said.

Dean looked at them watching Blue’s reaction, he was about to step in when she told him this was not something to be taken lightly that he really couldn’t leave, he was stuck with her. Gabe said he didn’t care. He wanted to be with her no matter what and with his little brother.

Blue looked at Cas and Dean they were smiling, Cas was happy, his brother was miserable at his job; living in their parent’s house, and Cas was finally going to find answers to why he always felt so different.

“That’s it?” Gabe asked when Blue was done.  
“That’s it,” she said.

Gabe looked in the mirror. A Bluebell was now on his neck, marking him as Blues forever.  
“Ha, I have a fairy hickey,” he said, smiling.

Gabe and Cas headed home to pack a bag their parents were at work and wouldn’t notice they were gone for a while, Dean had told them their phones wouldn’t work in the fairy realm, but Cas had pictures of Charlie and him, so he grabbed his charger and brought it anyways.

Gabe was quick just grabbing clothes and his money; he might need it. Met Cas at the top of the stairs,  
“Are you really ready to spend the rest of your life in another realm?” Cas asked  
“Yeah man, I love her,” Gabe said, heading down the stairs.  
“What about you? I mean you found out that you’re not human; how’s that?” Gabe asked as they walked down the street.  
“I don’t know I’m still processing I guess, but I kind of feel better knowing,” Cas said.

They meet Dean and Blue at the edge of the woods; still feeling a small bit like this may not be valid. Cas again followed taking Dean’s hand and holding tight. Gabe smiled at Blue, taking her hand and walking behind her.

Gabe asked questions about their world, and what it was like, Blue answered the best she could, Dean answered the rest. They told them they would be living with their parents until Cas decided what he wanted to do, but Gabe would go where Blue went.

“So I’m your pet?” he asked  
“No, not to me, but everyone else yes,” she said, looking back at him.  
“You changed back into your dress, and you have no shoes on, you are going to get frostbite.”  
“No, I’m not.”

Gabe sighed not saying any more about the cold if she was cold he guessed she could change into something warm.

“I have a question for you?” Cas said.  
“Yes,” Blue and Dena replied.  
“How come, Dean, you can’t change into an animal?”  
“I told you I’m a finder, I find things, Blues a mischief fairy she causes trouble why do you think she shifts into a fox.”  
“I don’t always cause trouble,” she said, shaking her head.

Dean gave her the yeah, right? Look and kept walking. Gabe had to stop a few times and take a break, Blue shifted and ran for a bit, Gabe laughed when she jumped in his arms as a fox, he carried her for a bit.

They finally reached the door to the fairy realm much to Gabe’s delight, Blue was happy too she missed her home and her mom.  
“Are you ready?” Dean asked Cas.  
“As I’m ever going to be.”

It was dusk in the fairy realm, the lamps were being lit to light up the streets. Gabe and Cas gasped when they saw it, it was beautiful the trees were greener then they had ever seen, birds were singing their bedtime song, the flowers bloomed, trees had lights turn on inside them.

“You have wings?” Gabe asked  
“Yeah, is that ok?” Blue asked.  
“Hells yeah that’s ok; they are beautiful,” he said reaching out to touch them.  
Blue giggled, Gabe looked at her,  
“It tickles,” she said.

“Come on we better get home,” Dean said.  
“You have them too?” Cas asked  
“So do you,” Dean said, pointing to Cas.

He turned his head seeing a little glint of a wing; Cas spun around trying to understand. Blue and Dean laughed, letting him know they had a mirror, and he could see his wings then.

They walked down the dirt road. The little town was the closest to the door to the human world. Dean and Blues house was in one of the most significant trees, John had built it, there was the main house inside the base of the tree and then to left was Blues room in her own tree with a bridge connecting it to the outdoor living room, to the right as Dean’s room like Blues connect to the outdoor living room.

“Oh Blue,” Mary yelled, spotting her daughter walking up.  
“Hi, mama,” she said sheepishly.

Mary squeezed her into a tight hug, Gabe didn’t let go of Blues hand.  
“Dean,” she said, letting go of Blue and hugging him.  
“Come on inside,” Mary said.

Blue turned to Gabe, “do not tell anyone your full name, just Gabe ok?”  
“Ok,” he said, noting the seriousness in her voice.

John was on her the second she walked in the door, he slammed Blue hard against the wall, then smacking her so hard across the face it knocked her to the floor.  
“What the hell?” Gabe yelled.

Dean grabbed him and shook his head.

Cas looked scared and angry hiding behind Dean.

John ignored them, pulled Blue up off the floor.  
“That’s the last time you disobey me,” John said through his teeth.  
Blue didn’t say anything, she just looked at Gabe with watery green eyes. It was worse then what she told him.  
John turned and looked at everyone, “what is that?” John asked, pointing to Gabe.  
“Blues new human,” Dean said.  
“You cannot have him,” John said.  
“It’s too late John,” Mary said, turning Gabe’s head showing John the little bluebell on his neck.

John smacked Blue again causing blood to trickle out of the corner of her mouth, Dean turned away, the last time he tried to help Blue he made it worse for her, but Dean did have a plan when he got enough money or found someone she would move out with him. Dean knew a lot of the trouble Blue causes was because of how John treated her.

John pushed past Gabe headed to the kitchen located just to the left of where they were, Blue looked at everyone and ran off.

“Blue wait,” Gabe called.  
“I’ll show you..”  
“No, you won’t,” John said.  
“Dad,” Dean said.  
“She snuck out, you should have brought her home, and now look,” John yelled, pointing at Gabe.

Mary pulled Gabe to her side, whispered in his ear how to get to Blues room.

“This is Cas by the way the fae I went to get,” Dean said.  
“I’m sorry about that if you knew the trouble she causes,” John said.  
“Gabes the same way,” Cas said.  
“You and..” John spotted them holding hands.  
John smiled at his son, “ok.” was all he said.  
“Sweetheart, take Cas to your room, I’ll check in on your sister,” Mary said.  
Dean nodded and gave her a kiss, Cas told her it was nice to meet her and followed Dean up to his room.

Gabe found Blues room; she was sitting on the railing, crying, her wings hanging down not flittering and up like they were when they first got there. He didn’t say anything, walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to pull away, but he didn’t let go, she relaxed against him.

“Are you ok?” he asked softly.  
She nodded and sniffed.  
“Why didn’t you tell me how bad?” Gabe asked.  
“I didn’t want you to know; no one knows,” Blue said, not looking at him, she was ashamed.

Mary came up with a rag and some food.  
“Hi mama,” Blue said, Gabe let go and moved to Mary could check on Blue.  
“Hi, baby,” she said, hugging her daughter.  
“I’m sorry,” Blue said.  
“We were worried, and for a good reason,” Mary said, looking at Gabe.

Gabe was looking around Blues room; it was covered in flowers, Ivy and other plants; there was a large bed in the middle with a canopy of hanging wisteria, in the far corner was shelves. It was full of different things all from the human world that Dean had brought back for her.

He smiled when he picked up a small dish of different coins remembering when he first met Blue, trying to buy hot chocolate.

“Gabe, come here,” Blue said, he smiled at her.  
“Hello,” Gabe said, not sure what to do.  
“Hello, you can call me Mary, and your Gabe, Blue tells me you are Cas’ brother,”  
“Yes, I am,” Gabe replied.  
“You’ll have to go register him in the morning and then you young lady are to meet me at the bakery, and bring him he can help,” Mary said, kissing her daughter goodnight.  
“Putting me to work already?” He asked, trying to make her laugh. She only smirked.  
“We have to get your license in the morning, and then we go to work,” Blue said, laying on her bed.  
She sighed happy to be in her own bed, Gabe laid down next to her the bed was soft and gave quickly, he wrapped his arms around her.

“Blue, what else, he hits you and?”  
“Yells at me, I told you he likes Dean the best, it’s ok, Dean tries to help, but he gets madder and takes it out on me,” she didn’t meet his eye.  
Gabe kissed her cheek where a bright blue bruise popped up.

Cas and Dean headed to his room, it was like Blues room. A large bed in the middle open no walls, Cas looked around there wasn’t much some plants and shelves with things on them,  
“It’s kind of empty,” Cas said.  
“I’m never here,” Dean said, flopping down on to the bed.

Cas laid next to him, Dean smiled at him, happy to be home and in his own bed.

“Dean, why does your dad treat Blue like that?” Cas asked  
“He doesn’t like her, he says that’s not true, but we know it is,” Dean said, turning on to his back.  
“That’s not right. That’s his daughter, she can’t help what she is.”  
“I know, I help her when I can, I know it seemed like I didn’t care, but I do, I hate how he treats her, but as soon as I save up enough money, Blue and I are out of here.”

Cas didn’t say anything else. He could see that the subject of his sister being treated like shit was a sore one for Dean. Cas leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Dean turned and looked at him, he leaned and pressed his lips to Cas’. Cas’ lips were soft against his it was different this time from all the other times they kissed, this one seemed urgent and passionate. Cas tasted like wine, and Dean liked it, his heart was beating steady he was calm enjoying the feeling of Cas under him, hands roaming and exploring, he rolled them, so Cas was on top Deann slid his shirt up and over his head getting caught on his wings they laughed.

Dean untangled it, say they would get him shirts that his wings could fit through. They started kissing again, pulling off Dean’s shirt seem to go smoother.

“I’ve never…” Cas said.  
“It’s ok, we don’t have to do anything we can keep kissing,” Dean said.  
“No I want to, I just wanted you to know.”

Dean was going to reply, but Cas kissed him before he could, pressing them together trying to find some friction on his hard cock, Cas undid Dean’s pants sliding them off as he kissed his way down, Dean smiled as he kissed his inner thigh.

Cas gave a small lick on the tip of Dean’s cock, causing him to let out a sigh. He smiled, taking him further into his mouth using his hands too, Dean moaned a bit running his fingers through Cas’ hair tugging a bit.

“Come here, turn,” Dean said

Cas turned to they were in the sixty-nine position, Dean took Cas into his mouth Cas moaned around Dean’s cock causing the vibration to go through him, the continued, sucking and stoking stopping every so often to praise of asking if it felt good.

“Oh, Cas, I’m so close,” Dean said as he pumped Cas’ cock.  
“Me too.”

A little bit longer and they both were cumming down each other’s throat, Dean was in pressed Cas swallowed him down no problem.

“That was amazing,” Cas said, settling next to Dean.  
“Yeah, it was,” Dean said, giving Cas a soft kiss.

“Dean, come, it’s Blue.”

Dean and Cas hopped out of bed, grabbed their clothes, and followed Gabe to Blue's room.

She was curled up on the bed crying, one of her wings was crooked and looked broken, Dean sat down carefully next to his sister.

“Oh, Blue, I’m so sorry,” Dean said.  
“Don’t touch, it hurts, I didn’t notice till I laid down,” she said through tears.  
“I have to get mom; she’s going to have to help set it,” Dean said, trying to see the damage to the wing.

Blue nodded and reached for Gabe, he laid down next to her. Cas took Dean’s spot, providing comfort to Blue.

Dean came back a few minutes later with both his parents, John looked at Gabe holding on to Blue, Gabe didn’t move, and he wasn’t going to until Blue told him to.

“Sweetheart, we have to set it,” Mary said.  
“Ok,” she said in a soft voice.  
“Your dad's going to do it, just hold on to your human, ok?” Mary said.  
“Yes, mama.”

John didn’t say anything no warning nothing and snapped the wing back into place. BLue screamed in pain; Gabe pulled her close angry that his man who was supposed to protect Blue hurt her; instead, no wonder she ran away.

Mary wrapped it gently and told Gabe to make sure she didn’t lay on it; he says he would kiss Blue's forehead.

Dean shook his head at his mom,  
“We can keep letting him do this to her, that the third time he has broken her wing,” Dean said.  
“I know, I’m working on something, just we have to wait for the baby to come,” Mary whispered to Dean  
“Ok, but I can’t watch this anymore if it happens again…”

Mary nodded understanding that Dean wouldn’t hold back next time; he and his father would come to blows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas learns a bit about what he can do  
Blue and Gabe get his license

  
The next morning after a tense breakfast and Dean telling Gabe he can eat what he wants, he belongs to Blue and is staying anyways; they all headed to get Gabe his license.

Dean and Cas held hands, Blue was a bit distant from Gabe, but he didn't take it personally, she was in pain and embarrassed.

The town was even more beautiful during the day. Most of the shops were built into the base of trees, others were made out of stone all shove together, it looked like something out of a book. Cas loves the town he actually felt normal seeing all the other fae going about their daily lives.

A bee landed on his shoulder and spoke to him.  
“You are new here,” it buzzed at him  
“Yes,” Cas replied, looking at the little insect.  
“See ya around,” it buzzed off in search of flowers.

Dean smiled watching Cas looking around, pointing at things talking to Gabe about the town; Gabe responded he was excited too, but Dean could tell he was more worried about Blue. She was walking behind them head down, not saying anything like her usual bubbly self.

“Well, I see you have a new human,” A voice said from behind them.  
“Hello, Tink,” Blue said sighing.   
“He is handsome,” Tink said circling Gabe.

Dean looked at his sister she looked defeated, she looked over at Dean he shook his head.

“He is mine Tink buzz off, don't you have something to fix,” Blue said.

Tink ignored her, still looking at Gabe.  
“I'm Tink,” she said to Gabe.  
“Uh Gabe,” he said, smiling.

Blue huffed and walked off, Dean followed stopping her.

“She's gonna wiggle her way in again, I know it,” Blue said with a thick voice.

Dean looked at her; this was different; he assumed that Gabe was just another part of her collection, but he wasn't.

“Hey, what's wrong?” Gabe asked  
“Nothing, we need to hurry,” Blue said, walking ahead of them her wings dropped down further than they already were.  
Gabe looked at Dean, he sighed.  
“They were friends, Tink stole Blues human, she's worried the same things going to happen.”

Dean followed his sister, they got to the office of the register. Dean said he was going to show Cas around. They would meet up later.

Blue and Gabe headed in, Gabe touched her arm she shied away.  
“Talk to me, please,” Gabe said.  
Blue shook her head she didn't want to talk about it,   
“We need to get this done mama needs us,” Blue said, opening the door.

“Good Morning Blue,” the older fairy behind the counter said.  
“Good morning, Missouri,” Blue replied.   
“Did your daddy hurt you again?” she asked.

Blue nodded, “I need a license paper please,” she said.  
“Coming right up,” Missouri said.

She handed Blue the paper and a pen to fill it out, Gabe looked around it was very much like this inside of the DMV, rows of chairs and windows all but one closed, a ticket number machine.

“Are you fixed?” Blue asked  
“No,” Gabe said with a small laugh.

Blue got up an went back to the window, handed the paper back to Missouri and sat down next to Gabe. They sat in the wooden chairs. Blue tried to lean back, but she winced and sat up again.

“What was up with TInk?” Gabe asked  
“I don't wanna talk about it, right now.”  
“Ok, but I want you to tell me, I know we are in your world and there are rules that I have to follow to keep me safe, but we are still a team, and I want you to talk to me,” he said, touching her face, the bright blue bruise stood out against her pale skin, it broke Gabe's heart that she was treated like that by her own family.

Missouri called them up handed Blue a brand new license for Gabe, and they left.

  
Dean and Cas walked along the street, greet the other fae, and most were kind, excited to see a new face, Dean took Cas to where the garden fae like to hang out.

“They are like me?’ Cas asked  
“Yep, love flowers and nature, we all do but you can make things grow,” Dean said with a smile.

Dean introduced Cas told him to stay hang out, his grandma was a garden fae too she was excited to see Dean.

“There's my boy, wheres your sister?” she asked  
“She got a new human and mom needs her at the bakery,” Dean said, “this is Cas, the fae I went to find.”  
“Hello, I'm Millie, but you can call me grandma everyone does,” she said.  
“Nice to meet you, I never had a grandma,” Cas said.  
“Come on I'll show you around, go on Grandpa, and I will be by tonight for dinner.  
“Ok, have fun I'll be around,” Dean said, kissing Cas on the cheek his grandma smiled.

Dean made his way back to the house to unpack their stuff and see if his dad needed any help around the house.

Blue and Gabe made it to the bakery there were a few fae waiting in line for pies and cakes, Blue jumped behind the counter boxing up the stuff passing it off to her mom. Gabe was told to wipe down the tables after people left; some paid him no attention others would flirt but notice the bluebell on his neck and stop.

“Hello Henry,” Mary said, looking up.  
“Hello, Mary, I see Dean's back,” he said.  
“Grandpa,” Blue yelled coming out from the kitchen with a few pies.  
“There's my little bluebird,” he said, smiling at her.

She put the pies in the case went around and hugged him; he saw her wing.  
“Again?” Henry asked  
“It's nothing, just fell down,” Blue said.  
“That's,” Gabe started to say but Blue shot him a look.  
“This is Gabe,” she said.   
“Nice to meet you,” Gabe said.  
“I shake hands been in the human world a few times,” Henry said.  
“I didn't want to offend trying to figure out how to greet,” Gabe said.  
Henry nodded understanding,  
“Bluebird, how about you take over for you mom, I wanna talk to her,” he said.  
“Ok,” Blue said, going back behind the counter.

It was quiet everyone at work or home at this time of a day, so only a few faes trickled in.

Henry and Mary headed to the kitchen, Mary sat down on a stool.   
“How are you feeling?” he asked  
“I'm ok, about six months along,” Mary said with a smile.  
“John, he did that didn't he?”   
Mary looked down she was ashamed that she allowed her husband to treat her daughter so horribly while he treated Dean like he could do no wrong,   
“Mary?”  
“Yes, when she got home.”  
“I'm taking her to live with Millie and I, her human too and if Dean wants to come, he can, but I am no longer willing to sit by and watch this happen.”

Henry left the kitchen, not leaving anything up for discussion; he loved both od his grandchildren. He had a mischievous fairy on his side of the family and knew how they could be, but Blue wasn't like them; she was different and kind.

Cas was loving being with the other garden fae, but he wanted to spend time with Dean too, Millie was kind and gentle telling him about all the different things he could do now that he knew what he truly was, Cas told her about how plants seem to grow for him while everyone else killed theirs and how bees and other pollinators seem to love his garden too, she told him because garden fae are one with nature, and they will always feel at home in the woods or garden.

“Can I ask you a question?” Cas asked  
“Of course you can ask me anything,” she said.  
“Blue is she the only one of her kind here?”   
“Yes, fae like Blue, don't live in the Seelie court. They live on the other side with the Unseelie.”  
“Oh, what's the difference?”  
“We here in the Seelie court live by the code of honor, Dean will teach you all about it.”  
“And the Unseelie?”  
“They don't believe what we do; see Blue is different too loving and kind to be with the Unseelie and some see her as to mischievious to live here with us.”  
“So she doesn't fit anywhere, that doesn't seem fair to her. She can't help what she is,” Cas said, shaking his head.   
“You are right, but that little girl loves her family.”

After they were done Cas headed to the bakery to see how things were going, John walked up the same time Cas did.

“You met my mother?” John asked  
“Yes, she is very kind,” Cas said.  
“Most garden fae are.”

They both headed in. It was quite a few faes sitting sipping on their drinks and eating pie or cake. Cas smiled at Gabe, watching him clear tables, Blue was refilling the display case. Mary was cleaning the counter, getting things ready for the next rush.

“Hey, good looking,” John said.  
“You are such a flirt,” Mary said with a smile.  
“How is today going?” John asked.  
“Really good; it's even better with Blue's new pet to help us out.”  
“Can I get a slice of pie and a coffee?” Cas asked  
“Blue,” Mary called.  
“Coming,” Blue yelled from the kitchen.  
“Will you get Cas what he wants, please?”  
“I gotta get the pies out, Can you wait a minute?”  
“Your mama asked you to do something you do it!” John yelled.  
“But the pies,” Blue said pointing.  
“I'll get them,” Gabe said.

Blue nodded and asked Cas what he wanted, he told her not wanting to get her in more trouble he could have waited, Cas sighed when he took his seat. John went around the counter and dragged Blue into the back.

Cas looked at Gabe he shook his head, he didn't know what to do for his girl, she was abused and wouldn’t tell anyone.

“Gabe you can sit with Cas until someone comes in,” Mary said.  
Gabe nodded sitting with Cas, he told him all about the garden fae, and that's what he was Gabe said the made since. Cas assured him about how he can talk to animals and insects, and they have a lot to say if you just listen. Gabe was only half-listening, worried about Blue and what John was doing to her.

Dean walked in as Blue and John came out of the back her head was down and her wings even lower then they were in the morning, she was breathing heavy.

“Hey, sis,” Dean called out with a bright smile.  
“Hey, Dean,” she said, getting him a slice of pie.  
“What did you do to her?” Dean asked  
“Nothing she didn't deserve,” John said, walking out of the bakery.

Dean shook his head and looked at Mary, she shook her head, knowing that Blue didn’t deserve anything John was doing to her, she didn’t do anything.

“Sweetheart, why don't you take a break?” Mary said.  
“I'll be out back,” Blue said, not looking at anyone.

“Your grandparents are coming to dinner, your grandfather is going to take Blue to live with him, you need to go too,” Mary said.

Dean nodded.

Gabe made his way out back after Mary told him to go check on Blue, they were going to closing soon anyways, Dean could help if he and Blue wanted to go for a walk.

Blue was sitting by a tree knee pulled up to her chest, she was watching the birds she sighed unable to shift until her wing was healed.

Gabe sat down next to her, she laid her head on his shoulder,  
“Blue why did we come back here?” Gabe asked  
“To be with our brothers,” She said, not moving.  
He didn’t say anything to her, they sat watching the birds.

Cas and Dean ate their pie and talked Cas told Dean all about the garden, and the new things he learned to do and how he can speak to the animals, Dean smiled happy Cas was happy, Dean told his mom Cas and him were gonna go for a walk they would see her at the house.

Cas and Dean watched as the lights were lit along the road, as the sun started to set. Cas was enjoying holding Dean's hand as they walked they go to a small pond, Dean sat down Cas next to him. They sat in silence for a bit, watching the birds and the other animals.

“Cas, about last night,” Dean said.

Oh no, Cas thought it was horrible, and he never wanted to see Cas again. He knew it.

“Yes,” he said.  
“I really enjoyed it,” Dean said, smiling at him, “I'm sorry we got interrupted, not that Blue isn't important and it was an emergency.”  
“Me too, I was worried you were gonna say you didn't wanna be with me anymore.”  
“Why would you think that?”  
“I don't know, just my very first kiss was from a girl who did it on a dare.”  
“That's not very nice,” Dean said.  
“I know, but I guess not all humans are nice,” Cas said.

Dean nodded in agreement he had met his fair share of humans throughout his travels finding the lost fae and not all humans are accepting. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas and pulled away, smiling.

“I could do that all day,” Cas said.  
“Me too, but we need to get back for dinner.”

Blue was hiding in her room when Cas and Dean got back to the house, Gabe was helping Mary in the kitchen. Dean gave his mom a hug, told her to remember that Gabe belonged to Blue and not to overwork him, Mary said she knew, and he said he would help.

Cas stayed behind to help and keep an eye on Gabe, as Dean made his way to his sister's room.

She was sitting on the railing like she usually does, she looked up when Dean walked in.   
“Hey,” Dean said.  
“Hey, Gabe ok?” she asked  
“Yeah, he is fine, Cas is keeping an eye on him.”  
“Sis, if we could leave, would you?” Dean asked  
“No, I'm not leaving the new baby with him, what if it's like me?”   
“Blue, you can't keep…”  
“I won't have it happen to the baby,” Blue said, getting off the railing and breathing heavy.  
“Let me see.”

Blue hand changed into a tee-shirt and shorts, lifting up her shirt there was a massive bruise on her ribs. Dean took a deep breath and looked at his sister she nodded he pressed his fingers to her side, she hissed at the pain.  
“That's it I'm fucking done,” Dean said.  
“Dean, please don't do anything; he’ll just get madder,” Blue said following Dean as he stormed downstairs.

John was sitting in his chair talking to Henry when Dean walked in,  
“Are you fucking happy?” Dean asked  
“What are you talking about?” John asked  
“Breaking her wing, bruising her face not enough for you? You gotta break her ribs too?” Dean asked.  
“She should stay in her place,” John said.  
“Bluebird, is that true you have broken ribs?” Henry asked.  
Blue looked at John, who was staring at her. The look said you say anything it will get worse.  
“No, grandpa I'm fine,” she said, walking tot he kitchen.  
“She's lying like she always does to protect you,” Dean said, pointing at John.

Henry looked at John, his son was not raised like this the human family he was left with was kind and loving, they have no idea when he decided to be so cruel.

Blue went to the kitchen to check on Gabe, he gave her a bright smile when he saw her, she gave her grandma a quick hug not letting her see her wings or let her know what was wrong, she asked if they needed more help, they said no, they were almost done. She nodded and headed back out to the kitchen.

“Bluebell,” her grandma said with a warning tone.  
“I'm fine,” she said.  
“No you are not, let me see.”

Blue turned back around and looked at her grandma, Gabe looked at her too she was breathing heavying  
“Baby, talk to me,” Gabe said, not caring about fae rules about humans.  
“I'm fine,”  
“Then why are you breathing like that?”  
“I hurt my side that's all I fell before you came to find me, that's just a bruise.”  
“Horse shit,” Gabe said.  
“That is no way to talk to your fairy,” Millie said.  
“You are covering for him, let me see,” Gabe said.  
“No,” Blue said in a tiny voice.

Mary touched her arm, Blue pulled away  
“Mama?”  
Mary lifted Blue's shirt, showing the giant black and blue bruise she had over her ribs.  
“Oh Blue, why didn't you tell me,” Gabe said, placing a hand on her side.   
She didn't say anything; she pulled her shirt down, grabbed Gabe's hand, and left.

Mary stormed into the living room and slapped John across the face,  
“Get out of my house,” she said.  
“Mary,” John said.  
“This is my fault I allowed you to abuse our beautiful kind sweet baby girl, no more get out.”  
“Not you listen here.”  
“You heard her get out,” Henry said.  
“She deserves every punishment she had ever got.”  
“No, she hasn't, you wanna be mad that she left fine, but you broke her this last time.”  
“Whatever,” John said with a grunt heading to their room to pack a bag.

Cas and Millie stood there watching everything, she took Cas back into the kitchen, Cas just looked at her. He grabbed the bowls of food and took them to the table, Dean came in to help him, Dean kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him.

Blue grabbed a bag and started shoving stuff in it, Gabe grabbed her hands she looked up eyes full of tears,  
“We have to go, he’s gonna be so angry,” she said.  
“No, Blue we stay, no running,” Gabe said.  
“But…” she looked up at him, he shook his head.

Mary came into her room and told her father was gone. She had kicked him out, and she was so sorry it took her so long to do it, and she is just at fault as much as John was because she allowed him to hurt her. Blue told her it was ok, she still loved her.

Blue, Gabe, and Mary headed down to the kitchen table to eat, even though Blue had protested and said she wasn't hungry. Mary told her she needed to come down anyway. Her grandpa wanted to talk to her.

“My bluebird,” Henry said, hugging her.  
“Hi, Grandpa.”

They all sat down at the table, Cas sat next to Dean and smiled, Gabe and Blue.  
“I want you to come to stay at the palace with me for a few days,” Henry said.  
“I can't mama needs me,” Blue said.  
“Blue you will go rest; I can help mom,’ Dean said.  
“I can too,” Cas said.  
“Mama, are you sure?”  
“Yes, go relax, heal,” Mary said.

Blue nodded; Millie said she could bring her human as long as he behaved himself Blue promised he would, but he was hers and to stay with her at all times, they both agreed. After dinner Blue packed their bags, she kissed Mary and Dean goodbye and followed her grandparents out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean smut

  
Cas was sitting on Dean's bed, when he let out a surprised yelp, he made a flower grow out of thin air, and then he did it again until he had a bouquet he was so excited. Dean came in and smiled Cas surrounded by flowers.

“You figured it out?” Dean asked  
“I had no idea that I could do this,” Cas said, holding up a flower.  
“That's one, and another is bringing dead plants back to life.”  
“That's so awesome.”  
Dean watched Cas make some more flowers the took some to Blues room for when she came home, Gabriel and she had been gone over a week. She loves flowers and was always a bit jealous of the garden fae, they took the rest to Mary, and she put them all around the house.

“Mary, what kind of fae are you?” Cas asked at they ate lunch  
“I am a kitchen fairy; I like to help out around the kitchen, specifically pastries,” Mary said.  
“And John?”   
“Like me,” Dean said.

Cas nodded he asked more questions about the different types of fae and their place in the world, Mary told him it's their choice to stay and visit the human world, remain in the human world and visit the fae world.

“Why did Blue say she wasn't allowed to go back?” Cas asked  
“I think Blue should tell you,” Dean said.

Mary nodded in agreement after they were done with lunch Mary told them to head out she could get a few other faes to help in the bakery, they made sure she was going to be ok telling her they would be back to check on her they headed out.

They ended back up at the pond they were at night before, Dean laid on his back Cas next to him.

“So, are you like a prince?” Cas asked  
“Technically yes, does that make a difference?” Dean asked  
“No, just think it's kind of cool.”  
“That your boyfriends a prince?”  
“I like the sound of that,” Cas said, leaning over and kissing Dean.

Lazy kissing, touching and rolling around in the high grass took up much of their afternoon, Cas smiled at Dean happy he decided to come back with him, his wings glinted in the sun.

“It's still weird I have wings, how come I didn't know?” Cas asked as they walked back tot he houses after checking on Mary.  
“In the human world they show up as a birthmark or a tattoo,” Dean said.  
“Why don't you stay in the human world?” Cas asked  
“Blue is here, my mom,” Dean said, “do you like it here?”  
“I do, I love it here, but I miss Charlie,” Cas replied, not meeting Dean's eye.  
“You can go visit, no one is going to stop you. I don't go unless I have to and now that dad's pissed I need to stay, take care of Blue,” Dean said.  
Cas nodded.

They headed up to Dean's room, Cas was feeling a bit conflicted he wanted to stay here in the world where he belonged, but he also missed his other friend. Dean laid on the bed, Cas laid next to him.

Cas laid on his side, looking at Dean. He was handsome, his profile perfect and those green, green eyes Cas was in love, and he knew he would never leave without Dean even if he didn't want to admit to himself yet, he wasn't ready to.

Dean looked over and smiled.  
“What?” He asked  
“Nothing, just admiring the view,” Cas replied with a raised eyebrow.

Dean rolled over and kissed Cas; he enjoyed kissed Cas. It was his new favorite thing to do and if you could do it all day he would. Cas smiled against the kiss. He loved it too. Dean reached under Cas’ shirt, sliding his hand over the skin making goosebumps, making him moan a bit. They hadn't done anything other than blow each other and Cas was happy with that, but he wanted more he wanted to connect more with Dean.

Cas rolled, so he was on top of Dean he smiled down at him,   
“What time does your mom get back?” Cas asked  
“Not for a while.”  
“Good.”

Dean flipped them, so Cas was under him, the kissing was fanatic pulling clothes off and throwing them where ever they landed, Dean kissed down Cas’ neck he sighed running his fingers through his hair pulling a bit when Dean got to his nipples sucking and biting a bit, he pulled off Cas’ pants and then his own.

Flipping Cas over, he leaned and kissed behind his ear, kissing down his backstopping to kiss each cheek before spreading them apart, Cas scooted away a little Dean held tight to his hips. Dean laughed when Cas gasped at the first lick of his hole, he started slow making sure Cas was ok with it when Dean picked up licking making the hole sloppy with spit, Cas was pushing his ass back into Dean's face like he couldn't get enough of the feeling, moaning and gasping.

Dean added a finger and Cas yelped at the intrusion but did tell Dean to stop, so he continued alternating between finger and tongue.

“Fuck Dean that feels so good,” Cas moaned out breathy.   
“Ready for more?” Dean asked  
“Yes.”   
“Turn over.”

Cas rolled onto his back Dean leaned down and kissed him producing lube from under the pillow like he heads planned this lubed himself up, pressing the head of his cock to Cas’ hole slowly working his way in, Cas was breathing heavy.

“Are you ok?” Dean asked  
“Yeah, keep going,” Cas said, holding on to Dean's arms.

Dean continued pushing his way in, when he was all the way in he waited for Cas to get used to the feeling, Cas nodded, Dean slid out slowly working at a slow pace both of them groaning and enjoying the warmth, they both breathing heavy.

“Shit, Dean, go faster.”

Dean moved a bit faster changing the position, so he was on his knees, pumping in and out of Cas, he was tight, and it felt amazing on Dean's cock. He was praising Cas telling him how good he was for him and how well he was doing.

Cas reached down and started jacking himself, Dean moved in time with Cas pumping his cock, the only sound was skin slapping skin as Dean sped up chasing his release

“I'm gonna cum,” Cas said  
“Me too, go ahead,” Dean replied.

They came at the same time with a grunt, Dean leaned down and kissed Cas lazy and sleepy he pulled out.

“That was amazing,” Cas said, smiling.  
“Come here,” Dean said, wrapping his arms around Cas.   
“Is it always like that?” Cas asked  
“Hopefully,” Dean said with a laugh, “Come on, let's go shower.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who Cas' real mom is.
> 
> Gabe finds out about himself.

Chapter Eight  
Blue loved it at her grandparent's palace, she loved being able to be a fox and sleep in the sun. She loved it even more because she had Gabe with her, she could lay on him as a fox in the sun.

“Blue, will you please tell me about you and Tink?” Gabe asked.  
She shifted and was sitting him his lap, she sighed.  
“It's not just a story ya know,” she said.  
“What?”  
“Peter Pan, he was just a boy who fell through a fairy door.”  
“Wait, you knew Peter Pan?”  
“I was his fairy before Tinker Bell stole him from me.”

Blue told Gabe the real story of Peter Pan and Pan was not his real last name, Blue happened to be near the door Peter fell through, they were best friends getting into trouble together, and then one day while playing Tink showed up with her pixie dust and made it so Peter could fly.

So being a human, he found something better and stopped playing with Blue. He left her out, went on adventures with Tink instead of her.

“Oh baby, I'm so sorry he did that to you,” Gabe said.   
“Why do you call me baby?” she asked.  
“It's a nickname, ya know like Gabe or Blue, I won't if you don't like it.”  
“I like it.”

She kissed him and smiled when she pulled away.

“Princess, your grandfather, is looking for you,” one of the maids called out to Blue.  
“I told you not to call me that,” she replied annoyed.

Blue got up, pulling Gabe behind her and went to go find Henry.

Cas and Dean were waiting in the hall when Blue and Gabe came in.

“Dean!” Blue shouted and ran to him.  
“Hey, Blue how are you feeling?” Dean asked  
“Better, wings almost healed,” she said, fluttering her wings one still in a sling.  
“You are not supposed to do that yet,” Gabe said, hugging Cas.  
“What are you doing here?” Blue asked  
“There's a dinner tonight. The Unseelie Queen is coming.”  
“Why am I always the last to know these things?” Blue asked  
“Because you don't pay attention, to busying napping in the sun,” Dean replied, teasing his sister.

  
Queen of the Unseelie court was a mean fairy. She loved meddling in the affairs of humans for no other reason than to embarrass them, winter and autumn fae were part of the Unseelie.

While summer and spring fairies were part of the Seelie court.

Blue didn't really fit in either court. She could stay with the courtless, but that would mean leaving her family, and she didn't want to do that. Dean could care less about being part of the royalty. He was the prince, yes, but he hated the rules and all the other stuff that goes with it.

  
“There you are,” Henry said, walking down the hall.  
“Your father will be here tonight; it's just a formality.”  
“It's ok, grandpa,” Blue said.  
“Also you,” he said, pointing to Gabe, “don't say anything, she gets offended easily.”  
“Ok, like mom,” Gabe said.  
Cas laughed, remember how easily offended she always seem to be.

“It's formal, go see the tailor and the boys can get fitted, Bluebird, best behavior.”  
“Yes, grandpa, but you know she thinks it's funny,” Blue said.  
“I know sweetheart, but your father does not think it's funny,” Henry replied.

They headed to the tailor to get the boys fitted for their suits. Gabe was not happy about wearing formal wear.

“I like it, I think you look handsome,” Blue said, coming out of the fitting room with a fluffy princess dress in light yellow.   
“Wow,” Gabe said.  
“I don't like the color,” she said.  
“The king requests that the dress is in yellow,” the tailor said.  
“I know, I still don't like it,” Blue said fussing over the dress.

She thought it was too fluffy and she wasn't sure if it looked right, worried it would clash with her hair color.

Gabe stepped off the pedestal, where the tailor was pinning the spot that needed to be taken in on the suit. Walked up to Blue who was looking at herself in the mirror, turning her around and kissed her; when he pulled away, she smiled at him.

“What was that for?” she asked.  
“You look beautiful,” he said, walking back to the tailor.

Cas and Dean looked at each other and smiled, they were in black suits with yellow vests and a white button-up shirt.

“Alright, I will have these ready in time for dinner.” the tailor said, making everyone change back into their usual clothes.

It was time for the Queen and her court to arrive, they lined up in the throne room. Henry and Millie on their thrones with their crowns on and looking totally different than the people Cas had met.

Dean was holding Cas hand, it was nice Cas thought to himself he never thought that he would meet royalty or date it for that matter. Blue was shifting. She was uncomfortable and excited in her fluffy dress; she wanted nothing more than to be a fox or a bird in Gabe's arms.

“Relax, is something wrong?” Gabe whispered.  
“No, I'm excited, Sammy's coming,” she said with a big grin.  
“Who…”

He was cut off by the sound of trumpets.

The Queen walked in she looked beautiful, her dress was a midnight blue and stood out against her milky white skin, her dark hair in an elaborate braid around her crown, dark eyes scanning the room.

Her king walking beside her, tall, light brown hair and hazel eyes smiled when he spotted Blue and Dean, they smiled back.

They went through the formalities of the greetings everyone bowed to the King and Queen of the Unseelie court after that Blue ran and jumped on the king.

“Sammy,” She yelled, excited to see her.  
“Hello, Blue,” he said with a laugh, hugging her tight.   
“Hey, Dean,”  
“Hiya, Sammy,” Dean said hugging him,  
“Blue, did dad do this to you?” Sam asked, spotting her wing still in a sling

She nodded, Sam took a deep breath.  
“What for?” he asked in an annoyed tone,  
“I followed Dean to the human realm,” she said, putting her head down.  
“I didn't send her home, she came back with a human,” Dean said.  
“He's such an asshole, you should come to live with us,” Sam offered.  
“No, I like it here besides mom kicked him out,” Blue replied.  
“Hello, your majesty,” Blue said curtsying.  
“Hello, Blue,” she said.

They carried on a simple conversation and pleasantries. Dean called Cas over to meet their brother and the Queen who always insists they call her Ruby.

Cas made his way over, Gabe behind him staying close, so he doesn't offend anyone.

“I would like to introduce you to our little brother Sam and Queen Ruby,” Dean said.  
“Hello…” Cas stopped.

Dean looked between them. They looked a lot alike like they could be related, same cheekbones, the shape of their noses, they had a similar smile.

“How did you get here?” she asked  
“Dean came and found me,” Cas replied.  
“You were never supposed to come here, why did you go get him?” she asked  
“I got a file that's my job,” Dean said.

Ruby stormed off, she walked up to Henry whispering something in his ear, they both looked over at the group.

“Is it weird or does she look a lot like mom,” Gabe said.  
“Holy shit, oh shit, no way,” Blue said.  
“What,” all four men said in unison.  
“They are twins, Ruby and Penny, your mom is a changeling, Gabe that means you are half-Fae,” she said, jumping up and down.   
“Not a word, until after dinner,” Millie said, giving Blue a look.  
“Yes, your majesty,” she said, looking down.

Only in the company of other royals did they address their grandparents with such formality, otherwise it was just grandma and grandpa.

“Hey, Sammy,” John said, greeting his son.  
“Dad,” Sam said, not looking at him.   
“Hi, mama,” he said to mary.  
“Hello, sweetheart,” she said with a warm smile.  
“New one, you know what it is yet?” Sam asked  
“Not yet, but I think another girl, at least I'm hoping.”  
“Even it out, two boys, two girls,” Sam said with a smile.

The dinner went well all formal and dull to Blue, Gabe was good answering when someone asked him a question making sure he didn't offend anyone. Blue sat next to Sam, excited to see her little brother.

  
Sam was a keeper of dark magics, practicing and keeping the scrolls. He did a few tricks much to his sister's delight and his wife’s annoyance.

“Blue, can you still do the thing?” Ruby asked  
“Yes, but I'm not supposed to because of my wing,” Blue said putting her head down,  
“No one should hurt you for being curious, it's not right,” she said.  
“Thank you, your majesty.”  
“What thing?” Gabe whispered.   
“I'll show you later.”

After dinner Henry, Millie, Ruby, Sam and everyone who needed to be there headed into the console room.

Ruby was pacing, Sam stopped her, pulled her close.   
“Explain to me what is going on,” Cas said, looking at Ruby.  
“I'm your mother, you weren't supposed to come back, you were supposed to stay away,” She said.  
“Why didn't you want me?” Cas asked  
“I did but your grandmother, she… she said she would kill you if I didn't get rid of you, so I found my sister, she didn't know about us Penny had forgotten who she was,” she took a deep breath before continuing, “I figured that was the safest place for you, and being Fae Penny would take good care of you, and look at you, healthy and handsome.” she said with a big smile.

“We don't have to worry about anything happening to Cas,” Henry said.  
“Why not?’ Cas asked  
“My mother, your grandmother disappeared one day, we think she's still in this realm, but we don't know,” Ruby said.  
“I have a question,” Gabe said, “If my mother is Fae, does that mean I'm half-fae?”   
“Yes, and you don't need that mark anymore,” Blue said, sounding a bit sad about it.

She reached up to remove the mark Gabe backed away, they all looked at him.  
“I like being yours, and I'm not Peter. I am yours, and you are mine,” he said with a smile.  
“Are you sure?’ Blue asked, “i heard that before,” she looked down and away.   
“I'm sure,” Gabe said.

“Um he needs to pick a court, and we need to know what kind of fae he is,” Henry said.

“Oh, Henry let Blue have her moment, we can worry about that one later,” Millie said, smiling at Blue and Gabe embraced each other.

Can didn't say anything, his grandmother wanted him dead, he was royalty, his mother was in front of him, and all the questions and all the things he wanted to know had gone out of his head.

“Do I have to leave?” Cas asked  
“No,” Ruby said, “you are half summer, half autumn, you can stay where you want.”   
“I need a minute, excuse me,” Cas said, not waiting for anyone to answer him.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Cas made his way outside, he couldn't breathe. What the hell just happened? His suit was too tight he unbuttoned the top button trying to get his breath, Gabe was right behind him,

“Cassie, you ok?” Gabe asked.  
“No, Gabe I am not; I just found out my own grandmother wanted to kill me,” Cas said.  
“And mom is a fairy that's just, wow,” Gabe said.  
“Hey, you are not Blues pet anymore,” Cas said.  
“I never was her pet, she loves me,”  
“I'm sorry, I really need to be alone,”  
“Ok, I'll be with Blue,” Gabe said patting Cas on the back and heading inside,

Blue was waiting for Gabe with a big smile on her face; she looked excited. Gabe smiled back; it was hard not to she looked beautiful in her fluffy yellow dress, really looking like a princess. He knew he was gone the second he bought her that hot chocolate.   
“He ok?” she asked, sounding worried.  
“He will be ok,” Gabe said, taking her hand.

They headed back to their room, Blue shut the door behind them. Gabe turned and looked at her she smiled happily to be with him and even more happy that he was half-fae.

“Are you ok?” Blue asked it was big news Gabe being half-fae.  
“Well yes and no,” he said.  
“Wanna tell me,” she said motioning for him to sit on the bed with her.

  
Gabe took a deep breath through his nose and let it out, he didn't really know what to say he was happy that he was on some equal ground with Blue, but she was royalty, and he wasn't just the half-fae offspring of a fae who forgot who she was.

“I guess, Cas said something and I know you don't see me like that but I just don't know where I stand anymore,” Gabe said.

“You are mine, and will always be mine as long as you want that, nothing has changed,” Blue said, kneeling in front of him, taking his hands.

“Gabriel, I love you, and I know we haven't known each other that long, and you don't have to say it back… I just wanted you to know,” she added, looking up at his eyes full, shining a bright shade of green than usual.

“I …” a knock on the door cut him off, Blue stood and walked to the door.

It was Sammy he smiled at his sister, she was older, but he towered over her.

“Hey your highness,” she teased.  
“Princess,” he returned, “am I interrupting?”   
“No, you are fine, I need to take a walk,” Gabe said, he kissed Blue on the cheek, nodded to Sam and walked down the hall.

“He ok?’ Sam asked.  
“I don't know, and we were talking,”  
“I'm sorry Blue, I wanted to fix your wing and anything else dad broke.”  
“You are the best. Let me get changed.”

Blue walked with Sam back down to his room, Ruby was off with Henry playing cards. Blue told Sam all about her adventure to the human world and how Gabe bought her a hot chocolate because she didn't know how money works, and the last time she was in the human wold they still traded things.

Sam laughed at how excited she was to share this story with him, he missed his siblings, but his marriage would save other fae children the fate his wife and may other suffered trying to return home or forgetting all together who and what they are.

“On the bed,” Sam said.

Blue got on the bed lay on her stomach, she turned her head and smiled a Sam she knew he was using dark magic, but she didn't care she wanted to be free again to fly around and shift as she pleased.

Sam spread some cream on her wing whispered something that Blue didn't understand, there was a sharp pain and then nothing she fluttered her wings and smiled at her little brother.

“Thanks, Sammy,” Blue said with a big smile.  
“I don't know why you don't use your magic to teach her a lesson,” Sam said   
“It just makes it worse,” she said, looking down.”  
“I'm sorry Blue, you can come to live with Ruby and I, no one will pick on you, I promise.”  
“I can't Sammy, what if the baby is like me, I can't leave them with dad, and I won't leave Dean.”  
“If you change your mind, you let me know if the baby is like you, bring it and Gabe.”  
“Thank you, Sammy, I should go find him, make sure he is ok.”

  
Cas was sitting in the garden the moon hanging high in the sky, he sighed. Ruby made her way over to him, she sat next to Cas on the stone bench.

“I love this time of year,” she said.

Cas didn't respond, he looked at her.

“I'm sorry you found out that way; if I had known you were here this would have been more graceful,” She said.

“It's ok, I'm just confused that's all I mean, this whole time I thought I was human and then Dean and Blue showed up told me I wasn't, now I found out that my grandmother wanted me dead. Do you know who my father is? Is it Sam?” he said all of this with one big breath.

“No it's not Sam he is younger than you, I do know who he is, and he was kind and loving, but he was from the wrong court, we aren't allowed to have relations with the fae from the opposite court, Mick and I. We would meet in the woods at the line between the two courts, when my mother found out she locked me in my room, and then I had you.’ Ruby said.

Cas nodded, knowing the rest of the story, she had to give him away, and he ended up being a garden fairy, his mother known for her cruelty to humans and another fae.

“I'm not as cruel as they say, that was my mother. I'm not weak, but I'm not cruel,” Ruby said, breaking up Cas’ thoughts.

“That's goo to know, do I have to go with you?” Cas asked

“We can talk in the morning. I came to check on you,” Ruby said spotting Dean standing off to the side.

Cas nodded, and Ruby left.

Dean walked passed Ruby she smiled at him, he smiled back. Dean took Ruby’s spot next to Cas, he looked over and smiled.

“You ok?” Dean asked.  
“I will be this is a lot to take in,” Cas said, taking Dean's hand in his.  
“Let's go to bed,” Dean stood and pulled Cas up off the bench.

Blue was running up, the hall shifting from a fox to a bird with ease excited to be able to fly. Gabe came stumbling down the hall, she spotted him and landed on his shoulder.

“Hey, baby,” he said softly.

He reeked of wine, Blue hopped off his shoulder and shifted to her usual form.

“You are drunk,” she said, arms crossed.  
“Your grandpa gave me wine,” he slurred, “I am officially part of this court now.” he grabbed Blue and kissed her.  
“Let's go to bed, you are a happy drunk,” Blue said.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabe woke up his head was pounding, his stomach churning he rolled reaching out to find Blue, she always made him feel better. She wasn't there; instead, she was standing by the window.

“Hey what are you doing over there?” Gabe asked she turned and looked at him eyes rimmed red, she had a black eye.

“Baby who did what to you?” Gabe asked, jumping out of bed, not caring. His head was pounding, and he wanted to puke.

“My dad was mad. Mom kicked him out; I was playing in the hall,” she said, eyes full of tears.

Gabe kissed her, “where is everyone?” he asked.

“Eating breakfast, why?” she replied.

He didn't say anything, kissed her gently, and left the room.

Blue followed him worried about what he was going to do; she had never seen him look angry, and that's how he looked now.

Gabe walked into the dining room ignored everyone's greetings of good morning grabbed John out of his chair and punched him in the face, John was stunned for a second, through watery eyes he threw a punch, it connected to Gabe's chin, Blue yelled at the both of them to stop, they didn't listen continuing to punch each other, Sam grabbed Gabe, Henry grabbed John pulling them apart.

“You touch her again, and I will fucking kill you next time,” Gabe yelled, pulling free from Sam.   
“Bring it halfling,” John said, trying to get out of Henry’s grasp.  
“Oh, Blue, what happened?” Millie asked  
“He punched me last night, I was playing in the hall, Gabe was asleep.” she took a deep breath, “Sammy fixed my wing, and I wanted to fly, and it was windy, so I figured the hall was best.”

Everyone nodded, “he grabbed me and punched me, angry that mom kicked him out.” she put her head down.

“John, I never knew you to be so cruel, I stood by and watched this happen. We all have, and it stops today,” Henry said.

“The little bitch deserves it, she caused me nothing but trouble, first Peter and then the ones she killed, and now him,” John said, pointing at Gabe.

“You killed humans?” Gabe asked.

“Yes, it was an accident, I have been punished for it for the last seventeen years, or hundred in the human world,” Blue said.

Gabe pulled away from Sam and went to Blue, he hugged her tight, ”why didn't you tell me?”

“Because she's a liar, and she didn't want you to know,” John said

“Shut up, Dad,” Dean said.

“I was going to I didn't know how to bring it up, how do you tell someone that?”  
Gabe nodded and hugged her.

Ruby walked in, looked at Gabe's bloody nose and swollen cheek and eye, John's was even worse two black eyes and a busted nose.

“What did I miss?” she asked, taking a seat at the table, “John hit you?” she asked, looking at Blue, she nodded.

“Asshole, Cas I would like to talk to you about something,” she said, looking at him.

“Ok,” Cas said, eating his fruit.

“I want you to come and spend some time with Sam and I at our palace. You can come back whenever you like, and you don't have to stay unless you want to.” Ruby said.

“Can Dean come? If he wants too?” Cas asked.

“Yes, both he and Blue are always welcome at our palace,” Sam replied.

“I will deal with you later, go get cleaned up,” Henry said, letting go of John.

John scoffed glared at Blue and walked out of the room.

Cas said he would think about Ruby’s offer and asked how long he had, she said they were staying for two weeks, he said he would tell her before that time was up.   
Blue took Gabe to go get cleaned up. He hissed when she cleaned his cuts.

“Thank you,” she said softly when they made it back to their room.

“For what?” he asked, laying on the bed.

“Sticking up for me, punching my dad,” she said, lying next to him.

“I will always stick up for you.”

Blue leaned over and kissed him first on his cheek, and then his eye, moving to his nose and lastly on his mouth, he smiled into the kiss as she moved to be closer. Blue moved her hand up his shirt feeling his skin; it was warm and soft, he sighed as she explored under his shirt is was the first time she had done this.

Gabe pulled away and grabbed her hand when she moved to pull his shirt up over his head.

“We don't have to,” Gabe said, looking into her eyes.  
“I know we don't have too, I want to,” Blue said.   
“Ok,” Gabe said, he flipped Blue on her back she laughed.   
“I love you, Blue,” he said.  
“I love you too.

Cas and Dean were walking through the garden. Cas was thinking about Ruby’s offer of him going to stay for a while Dean pulled him from his thoughts.

“Hello, Cas you with me?” Dean asked, sounding like this wasn't the first time he had asked.  
“I'm sorry, Dean, what were you saying?” Cas replied, feeling a bit guilty about not paying attention.  
“Gabe throwing that punch,” Dean said with a small laugh.  
“Your dad deserved it, treating Blue like that, it's not right,” Cas said  
“I know, no one listened at first ya know, he didn't leave bruises or marks, so no one believed her, but he doesn't seem to care.”  
“I get that, will you come with me?” Cas asked  
“Of course I will come with you, I will be cold so we will have to go shopping,” Dean replied with a smile, happy Cas asked him.

“You did what? And you didn't ask me first?” Blue yelled.  
“Can we cuddle? I should of talk to you first, but he said it was the only way I could stay,” Gabe said, pulling his clothes on.

Blue huffed and stormed out of the room, she found Henry in the library.

“Hey, Bluebird,” he said with a smile.  
“So where you going to tell me you tricked Gabe into having to marry me?” she asked arms crossed  
“That's not what I did, he was sober when we came to the arrangement, and I thought you would be happy.”  
“That you arranged a marriage for me or because it's Gabe?”  
“Both,” Henry said hoping that would smooth things over.  
Blue sighed and shook her head.   
“It's to keep you safe, and after this morning I would say I made a good choice and he is technically a prince soo.”  
“You are forgiven, he is not, but you are.”  
“Don't be too hard on him, he is in love.”


	11. Chapter 11

  
Chapter Eleven  
The carriage jerked and creaked as the horse pulled it along the dirt road, Cas looked out the small curtained window watching as the trees and flowers that bloomed in the Seelie court turned to black and creepy something out of a horror movie in the middle of the forest.

Cas sat back his hand in Dean's, happy that he was able to come with him.

“I wish Blue came too, “ Sam said, looking out his own window; he missed his sister and Dean, but he and Blue got along the best both being of darker natures.

“You know she won't leave mom while she is pregnant, besides Blue helped deliver you, you think she will miss this one?” Dean said.

“I know,” Sam said.

“I didn't know that,” Ruby said.

“Yeah, the midwife was late; there was another baby being born at the same time, so Blue stepped up, a tiny thing only two but she wasn't going to let anything happen to her Sammy, so she got ready,” Dean said smiling at the memory.

“She was only two?’ Cas asked.

“We age differently than humans do, so yeah at two, Blue would have been able to help with Sam,” Ruby said, smiling at him.

Cas nodded, that's cool. The ride was quiet and some chatting, but no one really said anything,

The palace was made of dark and decaying brick it was cold and lifeless a lot less inviting than the castle at the summer court, Cas looked around glad that Dean had taken him to get warmer clothes, it was snowing.

The fairies that lived at the palace were all outside to greet them when they got there, Cas was embarrassed by them calling your highness, Cas was just Cas.

“Your room is that way, I'll take you,” Sam said, pointing.  
“Thanks,” Cas said.

Dean looked around. It was cold in the castle. He was happy they decided to bundle up.

They followed Sam to their room, all their stuff was already there, so they unpacked and looked around the room was dark lit by candle and firelight, Cas looked at Dean,

“They haven’t modernized too much here, they are working on getting the solar panels,” Dean said.   
Cas nodded and smiled at Dean, “Thank you for coming with me,” Cas said.

“Your welcome but don't go around thanking people, that means you owe them a debt, and they can ask for anything,” Dean said with a warning tone,  
“I remember Gabe telling about that,” Cas said sitting on the bed.

Dean sat next to him, Cas was nervous he had questions, but the only one he could think of was where was the baby that was taken and Cas left in its place.

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas softly; he leaned into the kiss sighing contently as Dean pushed him back onto the bed. Cas pulled Dean's shirt over his head, smiling at him, he pulled his shirt off too, he shivered.

“It's cold; let's get under the covers,” Dean said, moving off the bed pulling his pants off climbing under the skins and blankets. Cas mirrored Dean's actions smiling and laughing a bit.

Sammy knocked on their door to get them to come to eat, he heard scrabbling behind the door. Dean opened it looking at Sam; he shook his head.

“Foods ready if you guys are hungry,” Sam said with a smile.  
“We will be there soo,” Dean said.

Sam walked away, smiling.

Dean and Cas redressed, they went to find the dining hall they came upon a maid and asked her she was more than happy to show them away. She chattered about how glad she was that Cas was home now and had been waiting for so long for him to come back.

Cas nodded not really knowing what to say to her they had made it to the hall and took their seats the maid set plates in front of them it took everything in Cas not to say thank you because that's what he was taught.

“Do you have any questions for me?” Ruby asked.  
“Um just one and I don't know if it's appropriate,” Cas said.  
“You wanna know about the other baby?” Sam asked they all had the same question when they were brought back.  
“Yes,” Cas replied, looking down at his plate, Dean placed his hand in Cas’ lacing their finger together.

Ruby took a big breath before letting it out, she knew he may ask, but part of her hoped that he wouldn't.

“When I dropped you off, the other baby was gone, I think the humans call it crib death no one knew so I trade him for you and my sister was happy she had a baby,” Ruby said.

“That's sad,” Cas said, shaking his head.   
“I didn't know what to do so I took you and laid you in the crib and took the other baby out,” Ruby said, “I buried him,” she added.

Cas nodded he wasn't hungry anymore, he excused himself and headed back to their room.

Dean found Cas in their room he was curled up under the covers, he was crying.

“Cas?” Dean asked gently.  
“I'm ok,” he said, sniffing wiping his eyes.  
“You wanna tell me?” Dean asked.  
“I thought that if Ruby hadn’t swapped us, my mom Gabe and Dad even Michael, everything would be different,” Cas said thinking about what could have been.  
Dean didn't say anything he didn't know what to say, it was sad that the other baby had died. He laid under the covers with Cas holding him tight.

If Gabe knew how mad Blue good get he would have waited and talked to her first.   
“Blue, please, I told you I was sorry,” he said kneeling in front of her.   
“I always wanted the one I was going to marry to make it romantic ya know, down on one knee, flowers, music all that stuff. Some epic speech about how I was the one, and they knew it right away.” Blue said, turning away from Gabe.

He sighed, he knew that he should have made a proper proposal, Gabe pulled her to him.  
“I am sorry, but I didn't want to lose you,” he said.  
“I know, I'm sorry I'm a brat,” she said.   
“Let's go talk to your grandparents about all this and your mom,” Gabe said, looking at her.   
“Ok, but I still want a fancy proposal,” she said, walking in front of him.  
Millie, Henry, and Mary were in the garden, talking about things that needed to be done.   
“Hey Bluebird,” Henry said.  
“Hi, we need to talk about this whole wedding nonsense,” she said.  
“Sweetheart, it's not nonsense; it's so you and Gabe can stay together,” Mary said softly.  
“You are just mad because he didn't ask you first; stop being a brat about it,” Henry said, pointing at Blue.  
“Fine but I get to plan it,” she said  
“Of course you do,” Millie said, a little mad at her husband.

Mary winced and made a face, Blue looked at her.

“Mama, are you ok?” she asked.  
“Yes, the baby is kicking is all,” Mary smiled.  
Blue knelt in front of her mom, and placed a hand on her belly, the baby kicked she smiled.  
“Hello in there, I can't wait to meet you,” she said.  
“Not for another month or so,” Mary said.  
“I know, but Sammy came early.”  
“I remember,” Mary recalled the memory of little Blue delivering her brother.   
“Mama, you should lay down,” Blue said hand still on Mary's baby belly.  
“I think you are right,” Mary said, standing heading to her room.

Millie looked at Blue, “Something is wrong, I think the baby will be here soon, you might wanna call Dad back.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

“You gotta push mama, I can see the head,” Blue said kneeling in front of her mother.

Mary had gone into labor, in the early morning hours word was sent to Sam and Dean, they were heading back Cas would stay with Ruby let them have family time, and Cas and Ruby could bond.

She pushed one last time, and the baby was out, crying, Blue placed the baby on Mary’s chest.

“It's a girl, and she's like me,” Blue said.  
“I can see that, she's perfect, just like you, what do you think for a name,” Mary asked.  
“I think we should call her Juniper, June for short,” Blue said smiling.  
“I think you are right,” Mary smiled at her daughters.

Gabe was in the room he watched it all godown, he was amazed at how tiny the new baby was, and it's little wings fluttering. Blue got some warm water and towels, gave June her first bath, wrapped her in warm blankets, handed her back to her mom.

John finally showed, Henry and Millie right behind him, he pushed Blue out of the way.  
He took the baby from Mary and looked at it, “Great another one,” he said handing her back to Mary and walking out, BLue glared at her father, she refused to let June be treated the way she was.

“I'll keep her safe Mama,” Blue whispered to Mary.  
“I know you will,” she said, handing the baby to Millie.

Millie smiled at the baby, her light green hair and blue eyes.  
“Blue she's the opposite of you, Green hair, with blue eyes,” she said smiling.  
“I noticed,” she said.  
“It's a good thing you know what to do,” Herny said, taking the baby.  
“I took a class and did some ready while in the human world,” Blue looked at Gabe he was quiet.  
“You ok,” Mary asked him.  
“Yeah, sorry, she's so little,” Gabe said.  
“You wanna hold her?” Henry asked.

Gabe backed up and shook his head, “I don't wanna drop her,” he said.  
“You won't, fairy babies aren't as fragile as human ones,” Blue said.

She took June from Henry and walked over to Gabe, “just support her head, and you'll be ok, she's still processing being born.”

Gabe looked down at the tiny baby in his arms she was adorable, he imaged this is what Blue looked like when she was a baby. Tears filled his eyes, remembering the day Cas was born and brought home. He was so excited to be a big brother.

“You ok?” Blue asked.  
“Yeah,” Gabe said with a sniff, he handed June back to her.  
“I need to feed her,” Mary said. BLue handed her back to Mary and ushered everyone out of the room.

Sam and Dean were excited to meet their newest siblings but also worried about how John would react if the baby were like Blue. They finally got to the Palace and ran to see their mother.

Dean knocked Blue opened the door, she smiled, happy to see her brothers.

“Mama just fell asleep, I'll bring her out to you,” she said with a giant smile on her face, shut the door.

“Did she say, she?” Sam asked.  
“Yup,” Dean replied.

Blue stepped out with a little bundle in her arms and handed her to Dean.  
“She's like you,” Dean said, spotting the light green hair, Blue nodded.  
“She's adorable,” Sam said, taking his turn holding her, “what's her name?”  
“June,” Blue replied.  
“Here, we will come back later when mom is up,” Sam said.  
“Ok, I'll be down in a minute.”

Blue placed June in her little cradle next to Mary, told her she promised to keep her safe and went to find her brothers.

“No, Cas?” Gabe asked when they guys walked into the dining hall.  
“Nah he wanted to stay with Ruby and get to know here,” Sam said.  
Dean poured some wine in a cup for him and Sam, asked Gabe he said no Blue cut him off and she was already mad at him.  
“To June,” Dean said, raising his cup.

John came in spotting his sons and Gabe he grabbed the canter of wine and sat down.

“Hey, Dad,” Sam said.  
“Hey Sammy,” John replied, taking a big gulp of wine from his cup.  
“Ya, alright?” Dean asked.  
“No, another fucking Mischief one,” he said, drinking more wine. He grunted when he saw Blue.  
“They can't help what they are, just like you can't help what you are,” Sam said.  
“And what's that?”  
“You know what I mean, a finder like Dean,” Sam said smoothing things over; he knew if he said what he really wanted to say to John he would take it out on Blue.

John nodded and poured another glass of wine, “you gonna share?” Henry asked walking in sensing the tension,  
“Here,” John said, handing his father the canter.  
“BLue do you want some?” Henry asked.  
“Please,” she said, sitting next to Gabe taking his hand.  
“So, halfling, what are you?” John asked.  
“I don't know yet,” Gabe said.  
John didn't say anything else, just sat there drinking wine and staring at everyone. Blue finished her wine, said she was gonna take some food to their mom, and left for the kitchen.

Gabe and Blue went to their room, Dean and Damn stayed in the dining hall to talk to Henry.

“Blue,” Mary yelled, walking into her room.  
“Blue sweetheart, do you have June,” she asked.  
“No, mama, she's till to little to sleep with me,” Blue said sleepily.  
“Oh, no.” Blue jumped out of bed and out the window shifting about halfway down Gabe yelling her name; she flew looking around. He was so far ahead of her.

She spotted him, landed a few yards away. He was at the border between the courts. June was sleeping bundled up in her blankets; it was cold, John laid the baby by the tree.

“There someone will find you I can't have another one, I can't,” John said.

Hearing that Blue got angry it wasn't her fault she was what she was, Blue shifted all the hate and anger all the years of abuse built up until she changed into a Blue tiger and pounced on John, he yelped in surprise hitting the ground hard, make an omf sound when he crashed.

“You little bitch,” he yelled, getting up he came face to face with a tiger, he backed up.  
Blue shifted back not scared of him anymore, June started to fuss Blue walked over and picked up.  
“It's ok, Sissy is here,” she said, walking away.

John went after them, he grabbed her spin her around there wasn't fear, but she snarled at him a mouth full of sharp teeth, and John knew she would have no problem using them on him now she would do anything to protect her sister.

Blue and John were picked up by one of the guardsmen, Blue told the guard to arrest her father he was trying to abandon June at the border.

Mary ran to Blue when she saw her, taking June and heading inside not asking any questions, make sure her baby was ok, Henry sent John to the cells.

“Don't you ever do that again,” Gabe said, pulled Blue into a hug.  
“I'm sorry I needed to save her; he was going to leave her like he did me,” she said tears in her eyes adrenaline leaving her body to making her emotional.

Sam asked what she was talking about, she told them the story of how when she was about three John had taken her to the border and left he said it was a game she wandered for hours trying to find him, that's how she found Peter he helped her find her way home.

“Why didn't you say anything?’ Dean asked.  
“Dad said that if I told, he would make sure that I didn't make it home next time,” she said with a sniff.  
“Mary wants you,” Millie said.  
“Hi, grandma,” Blue said, hugging her.

Blue, Dean, and Sam made their way to Mary’s room, she was in bed June asleep next to her, Mary smiled and held her arms open, Blue ran to her.

“Thank you Blue, thank you,” Mary said,  
“Mama,”  
“You saved your sister, and I'm divorcing your father, I can't anymore they way he treats you and now this. I can't let it happen,” she said.  
“Well, you always have a place in the Unseelie court whenever you want to come to visit,” Sam said.  
“I know Sammy, but we have to Marry you sister first,” Mary said with a smile,  
“What?” Dean and Sam asked at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all about Cas and Dean!

  
Chapter 13

Cas was standing outside as the carriage pulled up Sam and Dean had been gone for a week Cas was excited to see Dean and hear all about their new sibling.

Sam stepped out first followed by Dean, they smiled at each other, he embraced him, and they kissed quick and soft. They headed up to their room, once in Cas shut the door and pushed Dean against it careful of his wings, attacking his mouth with his. Dean smiled into the kiss; he missed Cas too. They were gone longer than they expected to be gone and he didn't know until being away from Cas how much he loved him.

"I missed you," Cas said pressing his forehead to Dean's  
"I missed you too," Dean said, kissing him again, pushing Cas back towards the bed, pulling his shirt up over his head.   
"It's so fucking cold here," Cas said.  
"I'll keep you warm," Dean said with a smirk, Cas laughed and helped Dean pulled his shirt off.

They both took the rest of their clothes off, they climbed into bed, kissing and groping each other, Dean kissed down Cas' next making his way down his chest he was warm, the kisses created goosebumps allover Cas' chest. Cas moaned and sighed with Dean sucking his nipples. Dean smiled and worked his way down, kissing all the exposed skin he could, he loved the way Cas squirmed and laughed as Dean kissed him.

Dean kissed Cas' hips and down the crease between his thigh and groin, Cas whined a bit. Dean took him into his mouth, he missed the feeling of Cas in his mouth the smell, the taste of him. He took him as far down as he could relaxing the back of this throat gagging a bit, moving his head up and down, Cas was breathing heavy and sighing a bit.

"Oh Dean," Cas cried as Dean popped off moving back up, Cas handed him the lube.

Dean lubed up his finger and pressed one to Cas' hole, he moaned and kissed Dean, he pushed the finger in, and Cas tensed.

Cas nodded, and Dean continued moving his finger in and out, twisting hooking his finger, Cas whined that he needed more, and Dean didn't know how much longer he could wait for himself, he lubed up his cock, laid on top of Cas kissing him as he pushed his way in, they both groaned.   
He moved in and out slowly. Cas gasped and moaned, saying Dean's name.  
"You feel so good," Dean said.  
"Faster, Please, I need to cum," Cas said.

Dean pumped in and out faster kneeling slamming into Cas; Cas came with a grunt closing his eyes tight. Dean came right after Cas.

Dean laid down next to Cas. They wrapped their arms around each other.   
"So, what's is your new sibling?" Cas asked.  
"A girl like Blue, her name is June, she had light green hair and blue eyes," Dean said.   
"Aww that so cute, how did your dad take it?"  
"He tried to leave her at the border," Dean said with a bitter edge to his voice.  
"Is she ok?" Cas asked sitting up looking at Dean,

Dean told him that Blue had saved her, going after John and standing up to him, how she had shifted into a tiger she was so angry that he would hurt a tiny baby. Cas was impressed that Blue had stood up to John and made a mental note not to piss her off. They got cleaned up and headed down to eat something,

  
Ruby and Sam were at the table when they walked in, Ruby smiled at Cas, he smiled back.   
"Congratulations on the new sister," she said.  
"Yeah, now Blue has someone to cause trouble with teaching all the mischief ways too," Dean replied, sitting down at the table.   
"That not a bad thing," Sam said, "she didn't have anyone to teach her and looked at what happened."  
"I know, but still she jumped out of the window and shifted midair," Dean said.  
"That's pretty badass," Ruby said.

The rest of the meal was filled with more stories about June and Blue bonding and how Mary was, John being looked up for kidnapping a princess. Ruby agrees she would have done the same thing to John for stealing a baby.

Dean had planned a surprise dinner for two in their room after they went for a walk through the garden.

"I missed you a lot, not just the sex, but hanging out with you," Cas said as they walked. He brushed his hand over the dead plant in came back to life for a few seconds and then wilted again.  
"I miss you too, I guess I didn't realize how much I like you," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck, talking about feelings was not his thing. "Gabe and Blue are getting married."  
"When did this happen? Was it romantic?" Cas asked  
"No, he made some deal with Grandpa to be able to stay being half-human complicates things but if he is married he can stay; I guess Gabe told her while he was drunk," Dean said with a small laugh.   
"I'm gonna kick his ass," Cas said, shaking his head.

They got to the end of the garden Cas turned to start walking back, Dean pulled him back into a kiss, lips pressed together, it was cold Cas knew that but this kiss all he could feel was the heat and the want coming from Dean, he pushed closer wrapping his arms around his neck playing with the little hairs that grew on the back of Dean's neck, he pulled Cas by the hips, tilting his head to deepen the kiss neither of them wanting to pull away but needing to. To breath.

Cas pressed his forehead to Dean's eyes closed and breathing heavy.

"I love you. Cas."  
"I love you, Dean."

They walked back to the castle hand in hand, smiling at each other.  
“Dean, I know we aren't supposed to say thank you, but I want you to know I am happy you came and found me.” Cas took a deep breath. “I was lost not just physically but mentally as well. I was overthinking college. I always felt like something was missing, but I didn't know what, and now I have you. I know who I am and what I am, I miss the human world but I don't wanna go back there, I like it here with you,” Cas said stopping and looking a Dean for a reaction.

“Good I like that you are here too. If you ever wanna go back you can, just, so you know,” Dean said.  
“I don't want to my parents complaining about my school choice and my major, it's all just too much, here it's simple everyone has a job and they know what they are going to do.”  
“It's not that simple, to be truthful, Fae like us we know what we are going to do, but Blue she has no clue where she belongs, too nice and loving to live here and too mischievous some feel to live where we do.”

Cas nodded he hadn't thought of it like that, that maybe some didn't really know their place and were still figuring it out.

“I liked our walk,” Cas said as they headed to their room.  
“There's more,” Dean said with a smile.

He opened the door, and Cas walked in the room was full of candles. The fireplace ablaze, it was the picture of romance, he turned and looked at Dean.

“I'm not the best with words, I like to show you how I feel,” Dean said with a small smile feeling extremely self-conscious.

“I love it, this is the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me, I won't forget it,” Cas said.

“Here, I had one of the guards go to the human world and get some of your favorites.”

There was everything Cas could have ever wanted on the table, but what was most excited for the hamburger and fries.

“Dean, this is amazing.”

Dean smiled happy that Cas was delighted.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Cas hugged Ruby goodbye and said they would see them at Blue and Gabe's wedding. He got into the carriage with Dean and headed back to the summer court.   
“I can't wait to get back. I hope it's warm,” Cas said, rubbing his hands together.  
“I don't like the cold either,” Dean said, taking Cas’ hands into his.

Cas wasn't in much luck with it being warmer. It had snowed overnight in the summer court, it was pretty, all the flowers peeking out through the white.

“It snows here?” Cas asked  
“Yes, but it's not as cold, or it doesn't feel like it,” Dean said.

They had gone back to their house, John was still locked in the cells until Henry came up with a good enough punishment for John. Dean was happy to be home, not that he didn't love his grandparents; he just wanted to sleep in his own bed.

Blue was out front with June letting her touch the snow, Cas looked at Dean the baby was only a few days old, and she looked a few months old now.

“We age different,” Dean said.  
“Well, how old are you?” Cas asked he had never really thought about it.  
“Here? Or in the human world?”   
“Both.”  
“I am nineteen here, but out there I am over a hundred,” Dean said like it was no big deal...  
“How long have we been here?” Cas asked.  
“About two months here but it's been a year,” Dean said not really looking at him.  
“This is insane,” he looked around and spotted Gabe.   
“Hey did you know we have been gone over a year?” Cas asked.  
“Yeah,” he said, handing June a small snowball.

Cas shook his head and went into the house, Gabe laughed when June threw it and hit Dean in the chest. Dean started to laugh, took his baby sister.

“You gonna check on him?” Blue asked.   
“In a minute, he needs a sec to process,” Dean said, “she shift yet?”   
“Nope, but I am interested to see what her first shift is,” Blue said.  
“She can do that?” Gabe asked  
“Yes, and if you were full fae, you would be able too, but you are limited,” Blue said, kissing him.   
“I'm gonna go check on Cas,” Dean said, handing June back to Blue.  
“Say, bye Dean,” Blue said making June wave a little hand.

Gabe was worried it was too cold for June, so they headed in as well, Mary and Cas were sitting at the table. Mary looked up and smiled, she told them that dinner would be ready soon and to go get changed.

Blue took June with her took her out of her cold clothes and changed her into warm house clothes, Blue changed into her comfy clothes, Gabe smiled at her as she cooed at her baby sister, he could tell she was gonna be a good mama when they had kids he hoped they had kids. Gabe wanted kids when he said his last girlfriend that she laughed at him and said he was too immature that he would never have kids, now here he was staring at what he thought was the most beautiful girl or fairy in the whole world.

“Blue, do you want kids?” Gabe heard himself asking he never meant to say it out loud, but he couldn't take it back now.

“Yeah I want lots of kids, I hope a few turn out like Cas and Grandma, and maybe a few like mama and Dean but the rest like us because I like being what I am and I want June to be proud of what she is,” Blue said scooping up her sister the baby giggled, she smiled and rushed out of the room.

“Babe, we were having a moment,” Gabe said following her.

“She giggled,” Blue said, walking into the living room.

“That's great. Blue i was hoping she would giggle for you,” Mary said.

“What does that mean?” Cas asked, confused.

“It's good luck,” Dean said, kissing the back of his neck.

“I think Mom you got Sam to do it right?” Dean said.

“Yes, and your grandparents got the two of you to laugh.”

Gabe helped Mary in the kitchen he wanted to talk to her about something, Cas and Dean played with June, Cas was amazed at how fast she was growing, Blue informed him she would slow down when she turned one. Cas pictured Dean and Blue at this age and how cute they must have been.

  
Mary looked at Gabe. He was thinking.  
“What's wrong?” Mary asked.

“Nothing I was thinking, Blue and I were talking about kids right before she ran out of the room, and it occurred to me that I really want to have kids with her.” he took a long breath and huffed it out with a laugh, “I have never met anyone I have loved more than that girl out there,” he said.

Mary smiled, “tell her, make the proposal right this time, she's waiting,” she said with a smile.

“You make Blue happy; you treat her like she's normal and that's all she really wants.”

Gabe nodded reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, it was a simple silver band, but it was thin, he smiled at it he had bought it for his last girlfriend as a promise to be more mature, but she left him for his older brother, he didn't wanna get rid of it but keep it as a promise to himself to find someone who love him for him.

  
Blue laughed loud when they walked back out a tiny bat was flying around the house, Blue clapped with delight while Dean and Cas ducked, the little bat landed clumsily on the table.

“Uh oh,” Blue ran to the table.

There was now a crying baby fairy, on the table inside of a tiny bat, Mary looked at her oldest daughter,  
“I didn't show her, she did it on her own you can ask Dean,” Blue said, Mary, looked at Dean while she comforted June.

“Blue is right mom, June just shifted, and took off,” Dean said dramatically throwing his arm into the air like it was flying.

Cas nodded in agreement still a bit in shock about what just happened.

“That was a good, job, next time something with four legs,” Mary said.

Blue helped Gabe get the rest of dinner from the kitchen, they all sat down talked about their day, and Cas said he was sad it snowed but it was still pretty, and kind of weird nothing died, Mary told him it was all the garden fairies that lived in town they wouldn't let it all disappear.

After dinner they all hung out in the living which is something they haven't done as a family in a very long time, Blue always hid in the kitchen to clean up, ran up to her room when she was done.

“Um I have something to say,” Gabe said. They all looked at him, he got down on one knee in front of Blue.

“Blue, I have never thought that I would find someone like you” he took a breath and continued, “you make me feel like the luckiest guy on the planet the day I meet you, I knew when you turned around you stole my heart, yes, we were there to spy on our brothers but we found each other, and I was hoping if you aren't still too mad about the drunken proposal, that you would do me the honor of being my wife,” he said holding out the ring.

“Yes, yes, a hundred thousand times yes,” Blue said, holding out her hand for him to slip the ring on, she knocked Gabe over kissing him.


	15. Chapter 15

  
Chapter 15

Cas and Gabe had been in the fairy realm for the six months, they had no desire to go back. They missed their parents and friends, but they were happy to be with people who understood them and didn't make them feel weird.

The wedding was in three days Cas, Dean and Henry had decided to throw Gabe a bachelor party in the woods, Mary and Millie would do their own little party for Blue while the boys were out.

“What are you going to do?” Blue asked while they were lying in bed, her head on his chest.  
“I have no idea what you do here, but back home normally a lot of drinking and strippers,” Gabe said, running his fingers through Blues hair.   
She looked up at him and sighed.   
“I love you, but why do you wanna see other people naked if you are getting married?” she asked.   
“It's like one last time to see someone else naked before committing to one person.” he shrugged.

Blue made a face and got up.

“Are you mad?” he asked.  
“No, humans are weird, we have strippers too, but they live in the Unseelie court and do other things too,” she said, “I'm gonna go check on mama and June.”

Gabe sighed and got out of the bed, she was offended he needed to smooth it over.

He made his way into the living room Blue was playing with June on the floor by the fireplace.

“Blue?” he asked  
“I'm not mad, I promise, just worried,” she said.   
“About what?” he asked, sitting on the floor next to them.   
“If you change your mind,” she said, not looking at him.

Mary came out with coffee cups in her hands, she handed on the Blue,   
“I didn't know you were up,” Mary said, sitting on the couch.   
“I can get mine, I'm not going to change my mind, you are stuck with me,” Gabe said, standing heading to the kitchen.

Blue sighed and looked at June, “I hope you have more confidence than me,” she said with a thick voice on the edge of tears.

“Oh, Blue,” Mary said, pulling her into a hug.   
“I'm so worried, his gonna leave,” she cried.  
“He isn't, sweetheart he loves you,” Mary said, soothing her, “Is this about what happened with Tink?”  
“She ruins everything, every time,” Blue said.   
“She is just jealous that's all, if she weren't, she would leave you alone, but you have to have faith in him and trust Gabe that he won't let her still him from you.”  
“I do trust him, I don't trust her and her nasty fairy dust,” Blue said.   
“You don't know if it's true,” Mary said with a smile, picking her coffee back up and taking a sip.

Blue looked at her mom, who put her hand up in defeat.

Gabe heard the whole conversation, wondering what she meant.

“Hey Gabe,” Cas said, walking into the kitchen.  
“Morning,” he said.   
“You excited about today?” Cas asked, pouring some coffee.   
“Yes, and no, I'm worried about Blue,” he said.  
“You are always worried about her; she, not Kali, you know,” Cas said in a stern voice.  
“No that's not what I'm worried about I know she would never cheat on me, I meant she's worried I'm going to leave her, and Tink will try to take me from her,” he said.  
“Ah,” Dean said, “she does that, every time Blue has a bit of happiness, Tink comes along and steals it.”  
“I thought she was supposed to be nice and all that,” Gabe said.  
“Books lie,” Dean said with a straight face poring the rest of the coffee into his cup and making more.  
“Great,” Gabe said, heading back into the living room.

Dean looked over at Cas and smiled he had even worse bed head than usual, and Dean was the cause of it, Mary came into the kitchen.

“Morning, Mom,” Dean said with a smile.  
“Morning boys, about today,” she said.  
“What about today?” Cas asked.  
“Make sure he doesn't do anything that will upset your sister,” she said.   
“We promise, it nothing but male bonding teaching him how to use his limited powers to impress Blue, that's all and grandpa will be there,” Dean said.   
“She's feeling insecure right now, and you know your sister.”  
“It will be fine.”

Cas and Dean led Gabe into the woods for his party,  
“Guys, what are we doing?” Gabe asked; he felt uneasy about this party, and knowing what he knows about Tink, he really didn't want her to crash it.   
“Relax, “ Cas said.   
“Blue was already in a weird mood, and I don't wanna upset her,” Gabe said.  
“My sister gets like that, it's all the bull shit everyone but keeps telling her, trust me she'll be fine,” Dean said.  
“Wait, what?” Gabe said, stopping.  
“She can tell you, we are already late, hurry up,” Dean said.

They entered the clearing, there were a few other guys there Gabe didn't know,   
“This is Benny he is a kitchen fairy his specialty is cajun he likes to tinker with recipes, and this is Cole he is a tactical fairy they both work on the police force,” Dean said   
“Nice to meet you both,” Gabe said.  
“Congrats, man,” Cole said, slapping Gabe on the back.   
“Blue warned him,” Dean said.  
“Of course she did, how did you land her?” Cole asked.  
“I bought her a hot chocolate, and treat her with respect,” Gabe said walking past him to greet Sammy and Henry  
“Hey, I love Blue. I meant nothing by it, I swear,” Cole said, chasing after Gabe.  
“I'm sorry, just most of the other fairies we run into don't like her,” Gabe said.   
“You ain't gotta worry about Cole and me we love Blue like a sister,” Benny said.

Henry called everyone to attention; he had a speech planned, but since there were only six of them, he decided to save it for the wedding, but he did say how happy he was the Blue had found Gabe, and it took her sneaking out to see him, but that was fine.

Dean had planned a few games for the first was a capture the flag type race type of game, Gabe groaned about running,   
“Ya know if you are what I think you are, you can be in more than one place at a time,” Henry said.   
“Are you serious?” Gabe asked.

Henry told him what to do, and he did manage to do it for a split second, Henry looked at Sam who nodded.

“You are a trickster, like Blue, you enjoy pulling pranks, yours a bit more elaborate where Blue just wants to cause trouble for a good laugh,” Sam said.

“That's why they were drawn together?” Cas asked.

“And why she's so attached to June,” Henry said.

“Cool. what else can I do?” Gabe asked.   
“Make illusions, that is almost too real,” Sam said.   
“So if I wanted to take my beautiful wife to say Paris, we wouldn’t have to leave?”

“Nope,” they said.

“Cool.”

Cas had planned some games too, Sam brought the alcohol they played the game Gabe used his newfound ability to win the game, they drank and eat food talked about stuff the wedding Blue being crazy about the flowers how Cas and Millie both promised to make it perfect for her.

“Really, man, I have been trying to get a date with her forever,” Cole said.

“I don't know, I just bought her hot chocolate that was it, and we talked while stalking these two,” he said point to Cas and Dean who weren't paying any attention to anyone but each other.

“Hey, we knew what you two were up too,” Dean said, smiling.  
“I didn't,” Cas said.   
“I was talking to a bird when you walked up that wasn't weird?” Dean asked.  
“I don't know, you also said she would get over it,” Cas replied and then laughed.

They played some more games tug of war that Henry sat out of saying he was too old, Cas, Gabe, and Dean verse Sam, Benny, and Cole. Sam face planted in the dirt, and his team won.   
Henry laughed at them and cheered them on, not picking sides.

More drinks and more food, Gabe told them he couldn't get too drunk.  
“She over it,” Dean said.  
Gabe shook his head at the memory of Blue being mad that he drunkenly proposed to her.  
“What happened?” Benny asked  
“Oh man, he messed up big time,” Cas said, laughing everyone was starting to get a bit drunk.  
“I was drunk, and like an idiot I made some weird love confession asked her to marry me and passed out on the floor, she had to put me to bed,” Gabe said shaking his head.

Everyone started laughing, “oh, laugh it up, I gotta pee,” he said, walking further away from them.

Gabe unzipped when Tink dropped down from the tree,   
“Oh fuck,” Gabe gasped.  
“Sorry, I just wanted to say hi,” Tink said  
“Hi, I'm pissing can you turn around,” he said,  
She stepped closer to him, he turned annoyed with her.  
“So you and Blue are getting married two days?” Tink asked.  
“Yes, we are I love her, go away,” Gabe said, starting to walk away she grabbed his arm and kissed him.

He pushed her away and wiped his mouth, she blew her fairy dust in his face.  
“What the fuck is this shit?” he yelled, she did it again.  
“Why isn't it working?” Tink pouted and stomped her foot.  
She took out another handful of dust and blew it at him.  
“Bitch, stop that, great now I have to explain to Blue why your dust is all over me,”  
Tink growled at him a bit, “I want you,” she said.  
“I don't want you, I love Blue, and I know you have some game you like to play with her, but it ends now, you come near Blue or me again, and I'll have Henry lock you up,” Gabe said walking away.

Cas and Dean were a few yards away watching everything that happened.   
“It's about time someone did that,” Dean said.   
“I'm glad he is ok, but he's right about the dust,” Cas said.  
“We can back him, don't worry.”

Blue couldn’t believe it; he kissed her back, how could he do that? He said he loved her; they were going to get married.

“Blue, what's wrong?” Mary asked as she came back down the stairs.  
She didn't say anything just looked at her mom with tears in her eyes.   
“Where did you go?” Millie asked.  
“I missed him; I wanted to see him, that's all and she… he..” she couldn't finish what she was saying.   
Blue broke down crying; Mary pulled her in a hug.   
”Was it Tink?” Ruby asked.   
Blue nodded and cried harder   
“I am going kill her,” Ruby growled.

Ruby had been around long enough to know the stupid stunts Tink pulls with Blue, but this was too far.

The boys came stumbling in a few hours after Blue went to bed with June, Mary was glaring at them.

“I told you don't do anything to upset your sister,” Mary yelled.  
“What are you talking about?” Sam asked.  
“She saw you, you kissed that skank of a fairy,” Ruby said, pointing at Gabe.  
“What the fuck?” Sam said.  
“That's not what happened,” Gabe said, rubbing his face he sat down at the table, he spotted Blues ring.  
“No, I swear, I wouldn't. She kissed me, I pushed her away, I told her to fuck off, she blew her dust at me, which doesn't work and I left,” Gabe said, picking up the ring.  
“It's true, we saw the whole thing,” Dean said.  
“Well Blue is upset she took June to bed with her, so you are on the couch,” Mary said, pointing to Gabe, he nodded.   
“You believe us?” Gabe asked.  
“Yes, because I know Dean would never lie for someone who would hurt his sister,” Mary said.

She said goodnight and headed to bed, Ruby and Sam headed to the spare bedroom which left Millie at the table.

She looked at the boys.  
“Gabe, look at me, sweetheart,” she said.   
“I'll go with you and get June, talk to Blue,” Millie said.  
He nodded, Cas and Dean said goodnight and headed to their room.

Blue was still awake when they walked in Blue glared at Gabe and turned away, Millie walked over to the bed and picked up June, she gave Blue a look that said talk to him, and walked out.

Gabe sat on the bed next to Blue, and took a deep breath, he turned and looked at her she was a fox.  
“Come on, baby,” he said.  
She shook her head.  
“Fine, stay as a fox, but I'm going to tell you what happened.”

Gabe told her everything that happened with Tink and how he told her to fuck off, that Blue was the only one he loved, she glared at him with her fox eyes and shifted back.

“But I saw you kiss her,” Blue said when she shifted back.   
“If you stayed a few seconds longer, you would have seen me push her away. Blue, I love you, you're not some shiny new toy that I am going to get tired of, you are the love of my life, and I never wanna lose that,” he said.

“I..” she sighed and looked at him, he looked at her his face read he was telling her the truth deep down inside she knows this man loved her more than anything in the world, but the other part the insecurities of never feeling good enough were battling.

“I'll sleep on the couch tonight, we can talk in the morning,” he kissed her forehead and walked out.

Blue tossed and turned all night not being able to sleep without Gabe next to her; she sighed, threw the covers back, and headed down to the living room.

Gabe was snoring softly, she smiled he was so handsome, and he loved her. She shifted into the fox and curled up on his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Gabe get hitched 
> 
> more Cas and Dean in the next chapter

Chapter 16

“Do you think she forgave him?” Mary whispered to Dean as they stood looking at Blue curled up on Gabe's chest.

“I would say yes,” Dean chuckled. 

Gabe rand his hand through Blues fur and smiled; Millie came down with June, who was crying. Blue jumped off, Gabe, and shifted.

“What's wrong, little sister?” she asked, taking the baby from Millie, she stopped crying. 

“She just wanted her big sister,” Millie said. 

“Sissy, we have a ton of stuff to do today,” Blue said, June squealed at her. “Oh, I know, don't worry his not in any trouble; I need to apologize.”

Mary took June from Blue much to Junes protest, but was happy when Mary gave her some milk; she sat with Cas when she made grabby hands at him. 

“You gonna talk to me?” Gabe asked.

“I'm sorry, I overreacted and didn't let you explain,” she said, looking down.

“My sweet wife, we have a lot to work on,” he placed a hand on her cheek. She rubbed her face on his palm.

“You wanna tell me why you took this off before you heard my side?” Gabe said, sliding the ring back on a finger. 

“I was mad at you, I thought you were gonna leave me for Tink, I promise, I won't take it off again never again, you smell like TInk, and it's gross,” Blue said wrinkling her nose. 

Gabe laughed, “why doesn't the dust work on me?” he asked, as he slipped the ring back on to her finger, kissing her hand. 

“I think it's because you love her, by the smell it's her lust dust as she calls it, now you know what she's doing,” Millie said. 

They both nodded Gabe went to take a shower, “that bitch, she can't get them the normal way, so she dusts them,” Blue sighed. 

“Blue, you have a dress fitting in an hour,” Mary said.

“I know mama, I'm nervous about all this,” Blue said, taking a bite of an apple.

“We all were,” Millie said 

“I didn't even know Sam,” Ruby said,

“Good point,” Blue replied. 

June shifted into a tiny hummingbird, scaring Cas half to death. Blue laughed and clapped her hands, excited her sister could change with ease. Dean shook his head.

“Just cause you are jealous,” Blue said.

“Yeah, I am, I think that's a cool thing, but Gabe, that's awesome,” Dean said.

“What?” Blue asked.

“He didn't tell you?” Dean asked.

“I didn't get a chance to,” Gabe said, wrapping his arms around Blue.

“You smell better,” she said.

Blue, Mary, Mille, and Ruby went to Blues final dress fitting, Dean and the boys volunteered to babysit June was more than happy to play Gabe's new illusion game.

Blues dress was perfect for her and fit like a glove.

“My little bluebird is all grown up,” Millie said with tears in her eyes.

“Don't cry yet,” Blue said.

“I'm sorry,” she said.

“Do you think he will like it?” Blue asked, turning and smoothing the dress to make sure it looked right.

“If he doesn't like it, his and idiot,” Ruby said, “you look beautiful.”

“okay, I'll take your word,” Blue said the nerves were not settling.

They took the dress back home stopped to pick a few things they needed for the centerpieces and headed home when they walked up the boys were searching frantic, Cas was yelling at Dean, Gabe came running down the stairs and stopped when he saw the girls.

“Guys,” he said.

“What?” they all turned

“We can explain,” Sam said.

“Did you lose June?” Blue asked.

“We didn’t lose her; we just don't know where she is?” Cas said.

“You lost my baby?” Mary asked.

“Well, mom,” Dean said. 

“Find her now!” Mary said.

Blue shook her head and took her dress up to her room. Gabe grabbed her and kissed her. 

“Find my sister, before mom kills all of you,” she said and went up to the room. 

Blue put her dress in her room, Millie came in to talk to her she smiled at she saw Blue admiring her dress. 

“I have a flower crown that will be perfect for that dress,” she said,

“I'm excited to see it,” Blue said. 

“It will be perfect; you have your vows ready?”

“Yes, I finished them the other day. I hope they are okay.”

“As long as it's from your heart, they will be perfect.”

Millie hugged Blue and then tilted her head,

“Oh, she's in the tree,” Millie said, spotting June is the tree.

“Oh shit, stay still June I'm coming,” Blue said, she climbed out on to the limb.

June slipped right as Blue went to grab her without thinking Blue jumped after her grabbing her and hitting a soft bed of flowers.

“Thanks, Grandma,” Blue yelled and then coughed the wind partly knocked out of her. 

“How many times are you going to jum…” Gabe said, spotting June in Blues arms laughing. 

“I'm glad you think this is funny,” Blue said. 

June squealed with delight, and then laughed even harder when Mary took her from Blue. 

“Where was she?” Sam asked, helping Blue up.

“In the tree, she slipped,” Blue said.

“Stop jumping out of windows, please; I thought I lost for a second,” Gabe said, hugging Blue.

“I'm fine, not even a scratch.” 

Gabe shook his head at her, “you love me, besides you jump out a window for me, wouldn't you?” she asked.

“Id run into a burning building for you,” Gabe said without a second thought.

“Come on, and we got stuff to do,” Mary said. 

“Come here, no more shifting, and no more flying into a tree, you are too little,” Blue said to her sister, June squinted at her, “don't you make that face, I love you,” Blue kissed her sister and handed her off to her brother.

They finally finished all the centerpieces and headed to bed, 

“We don't have to sleep separately?” Gabe asked.

“You can, but you don't have to,” Mary said. 

Blue whined a bit.

“I'll stay,” Gabe said. 

Blue smiled at him. 

** Wedding Day  **

Dean, Cas, Gabe, and Sam headed to the woods int he morning to help set the tables up for the reception. The girls stayed behind to get everything else ready for the wedding; Blue was hiding in her room. Ruby came to find her. 

“Hey, we are ready to head out,” she said. 

“I can't do this, what if he wants to leave, or…”

Ruby grabbed Blue by the hands, “he loves you, stops worrying.”

“Okay, I'm sorry,” Blue said.

“It's okay, I get it,” Ruby said, leading Blue out. 

Dean and Cas snuck away for a few minutes to make out, kissing they were laughing, thinking it was funny they slipped away, that's when they heard talking. Cas looked at Dean. 

“Jo, we are not lost,” Charlie said.

“This isn't even the woods anymore, and it's supposed to be noon, it's like eight o'clock in the morning now,” Jo replied

“Charlie?” Cas yelled spotting her,

“Oh my god, Cas,” she yelled and ran to him, “what the hell you live in the woods?”

“Not exactly,” he said. 

“Why do you have wings? What the hell is going on?” Jo asked

‘“Hello Jo,” Cas said. 

“I can explain,” Dean said. 

They explained everything that they must have walked through a fairy door, and that Gabe and Blue were getting married today and they needed to get back to help set up they could help if they wanted to, they said they would and that everyone back home was worried sick about them. Cas apologized, but he needed answers, Charlie said she could understand that. 

Henry greeted them and said it was okay if they stayed since it was Blues big day he didn't want to ruin it, Gabe came over.

“Getting hitched,” Charlie said, hugging him.

“She's perfect and amazing,” Gabe said.

“I can't wait to meet her,” Jo said.

“I can't wait for you to meet her,” Gabe said a huge smile plastered across his face, he ran off to tell someone they were putting the flowers together wrong.

They all took their places and waited for Blue to show. 

Gabe couldn't keep his emotions under control when he saw her; tears come running down his face. Blue smiled at him; he looked handsome. 

“Blue and Gabe have written their vows before we place to cord that will bind them together,” Millie said, “Blue first.”

Blue took a deep breath; she pulled out a paper from a little pouch.

“I love you, and I choose you to be no one other than yourself, Loving what I know and trusting who you will become, I will respect and honor you always and in all ways. With you, I pledge to repair one small part of the world I take you as my spouse to have and to hold, in tears and laughter, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward in this world and the next.” 

“Gabe, it's your turn,” Millie nodded to him.

“For the first time in my life I'm a bit speechless, I love you, and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me you are my everything,” he took a deep breath and let it out. 

“You are my love, my life the air I breath,

You are my soul my happiness all that I need

You are my light my dark, the stars, and the sky

You are my ups my downs, the reason I try

You are my strength my weakness the love from the start

You are my heartache my pain the beat of my heart

You are my tears my joy in the love that you bring

You are my world, my galaxy. You are my everything. 

From this day forward, I promise to love honor and cherish in this world and the next.”

Blue leaned forward to kiss him Millie stopped her “you can't kiss him yet,” she said with a soft smile and tears in her eyes. 

“My little bluebird, and Gabe as I bind you together for eternity, I want you both to remember that this is a partnership, you will have your ups and downs, you will have people try to tear you part be kind to each other.” 

Millie began wrapping the cord around their hands, “As your hands are bound together now so are your lives and spirits are joined in the union of love and trust. Above you are the stars, and below you are the earth, and like the stars above you love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth a firm foundation from which you grow.”

“And with that you are now bound together, as High priestess and your queen I pronounce you married,”

Everyone cheered Gabe, and Blue kissed.

There was food music and dancing, Gabe pulled Blue over to meet Charlie and Jo. 

“Do eat the food, don't drink the wine, and whatever you don't don't say thank you,” Blue said.

“Okay,” they said in unison. 

“We have rules I keeping you safe,” Blue said.

“Hey, they are rude,” Gabe said, turning her head, “I know you feel about humans being kept as pets I told them, and so did Dean.”

“I'm sorry, I just worry, I'm happy Grandpas said you could stay, I like that Cas has friends here,” she said with a smile. 

“So, what can you do?” Jo asked. 

“All kinds of things,” Blue replied, “but this is my favorite.”

She shifted into the fox.

“I knew it,” Charlie shouted.

“Yes, I was the fox you saw,” Blue said as the shifted back. 

“You wanna meet my baby sister. She's like me.”

Blue ran off to get June, who was very happy to see her sister, squealing with delight, and Blue carried her over to the table with Jo and Charlie.

“Show them but not too far,” Blue said, June shifted into a tiny bumblebee bat and landed in front of Charlie and Jo. 

“She's so cute,” Jo said.

“She can only do tiny things right now, but when she gets bigger,” Blue said. 

“What's the biggest thing you can turn into?” Charlie asked

“Tiger,” Blue said. 

Henry called everyone to attention that it was time for the wedding speeches, he went first telling stories of Blue when she was little, and the very first time she shifted into a bird, she flew into the wall, and how happy he was that Blue had found someone who loves her for her. 

Dean was. Next, he took a deep breath and let it out.

“My sister is the kindest, sweets mischief fairy I know, and I am happy to welcome Gabe into the family. I um appreciate you protecting her and showing her all the love that she deserves.” he sat down. Everyone was misty-eyed. 

Blue hugged her brother and kissed him on the cheek. 

“I wanted to say something about my beautiful wife,” Gabe said.

“She and I met at a coffee shop, she was so cute trying to figure out how to pay for her drink, and I bought it for her, she sat with me, and we talked, and I knew when she turned and looked at me that she was the one. Blue, I love you.”

More speeches from Mary and Millie, Sam said a few words too. Music started, and there was dancing. 

Gabe and Blu snuck off to have some alone time. The heard moaning coming from behind the tree next to them. They went to see who it was. 

Dean had Cas against the tree, Blue looked at Gabe and giggled, “i guess they had the same idea,” she said.

“Come on, let find somewhere else,” Gabe pulled her along. 

“I can't believe they let her marry a halfling, it's a disgrace,” Autumn said.

“My dust doesn't work on him,” Tink said,

“You sure you used the right dust,” Lilly asked

“Yes, Lilly, I used the right dust, he must love her,” Tink pouted.

“I mean, she's the princess, doesn't she have to marry a prince?” Autumn said, still stuck on it. 

“He is a prince,” Ruby said.

“What?” Tink said.

“He is a prince, my sister's son,” Ruby said.

“Your majesty, we didn't know,” Tink said sweetly.

“Don't give me that bull; I know how all of you treat my sister in law. Stay away from him, or you'll deal with me,” Ruby said, walking away, Sam smiled at her knowing what she did.

Gabe and Blue came back from there little fun in the forest; Mary raised an eyebrow, Blue blushed and smiled. 

Dean and Cas came back, but Cas had leaves sucking every which way in his hair that Sam pointed out before Gabe could. June fell asleep snuggled in the sling Mary had on. 

Once the party was over they walked Charlie and Jo, back to the door, Cas said they would all come to visit soon. Henry and Sam wiped their memories of what happened and sent them through the door. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June causes panic
> 
> Blue tells Gabe about the other Fae

  
Cas and Dean were enjoying a lunch in the woods when a tiny green bat landed near Dean and squeaked.   
“June, what are you doing here?” Dean asked the little bat squeaked.   
“So mom doesn't know you are here?” he asked the bat squeaked again.   
“You can understand her?” Cas asked.  
“A little bit,” Dean replied and kissed him lightly the little bat let out a series of squeaks.  
“I miss Blue too; she's only been gone a few days,” he said, putting his hand down so the little bat could climb up.

Dean petted her head, she looked at Cas and blinked, Cas patted her little head and laughed when she squeaked. Dean said they should get her home. Mary would be worried about her.   
Cas asked about how she knew where to find them, Dean shrugged. He didn't know how their abilities worked, but she may have a little finder in her, like Blue, who can make a mean pie.

Mary was running around looking for June, she went into Blues room looked in the trees, she yelled when she saw Dean and ran down to meet him,

“Dean I can't find your sister, she is so little right now,” Mary said panic in her voice  
“It's ok, Mom, she's right here,” Dean said, lifting the tiny bat off Cas’ shoulder.   
” Oh you little, you are worst than your sister,” Mary said, taking the small bat who was squeaking with protest and flapping her wings.   
Cas laughed at Junes protest. She was pleased ridding on Cas’ shoulder.

“We will play later, I think it's time for a nap,” Cas said.  
June squeaked in protest and shift back.

Cas followed Dean up to their room, he sat on the bed. Dean pushed him back on the couch and laid on top of him, Cas smiled up at Dean.

“I'm sorry June interrupted our date,” Dean said, placing a kiss on Cas cheek  
“It's ok she misses Blue, she doesn't have anyone to play… to play with,” Cas’ breath hitched as Dean kissed down his neck, “that feels nice.”  
“Good.”  
Dean continued to kiss down Cas’ neck, he moaned Dean smiled he loved the noises Cas made when they made love or were just making out.

Squeaking came from inside the room somewhere they pulled apart and looked up. June was hanging from the ceiling.

“June, get down from there,” Dean said.  
She squeaked,  
“I am not boring,”   
Squeak, squeak.  
“I am sorry I'm not Blue, she will be home soon, now get down.”  
The little bat squeaked on more time and flew off.   
Dean sighed frustrated, Cas looked at him.

“She's just bored, and we don't have abilities like Gabe and Blue, so to her, we are boring,” Cas said.   
“Yeah, I guess, but she ruined the mood,” Dean replied.  
“We can try again later, now let's go play with June before she tries to fly off and find Blue.”

They headed down to the living room, June was pouting on the floor, Cas was amazed at how big she was getting, she was about the size of a ten-month-old she couldn't walk yet, but she could fly just fine, she smiled and made grabby hands at Cas he picked her up and made a flower for her her.

“I know I'm not Blue, but she will be back,” Cas said.  
June made her baby babble at Cas and laughed, he made more flowers she shifted into a bunny and hopped around the room.

“She so cute,” Cas said to Dean,  
“I know that's how they lure you in with all that cuteness, and then they pounce,” Dean said, pouncing on Cas to prove a point.

June squealed with delight at Cas and Dean, Mary came out of the kitchen with food.

“I'm sorry she broke up your date,” Mary said.  
“It's ok, she's just bored, none of us fly like Blue does,” Cas said.   
“I never realized how much Blue helps me around the house, and with June, I think I take her for granted sometimes,” she said.  
“I think we all do,” Dean said.

Blue screamed as Gabe chased her through the halls of the northern palace the one they used for special occasions, she laughed when he finally caught her and spun her around.

“I love you, Blue,”  
“I love you more,” she said when he set her down.

“Highness,” the maid said as she walked by and winked at Gabe.

Blue glared at her, making her trip. Gabe looked at her; she shrugged.

“Baby, don't be like that,” Gabe said.  
“You are mine, and I am a princess. She should have more respect for the both of us,” Blue said.   
“I am yours, and I thought you didn't care about titles,” he said.  
“That's not the point, they flirt with you because they don't like me,” she said with a bit of a pout  
“That's not true,” Gabe said,  
“When I four she released the hounds on me because there was a fox in the garden, that fox was me,” Blue said, crossing her arms.   
“Oh shit, seriously?” he asked.  
“I told you they don't like me,” she said.

Gabe shook his head; she hadn’t told him the extent of the abuse from the other fae, but he was going to find out.

“Tell me, please, as your husband, I am asking,” he said.  
“What do you wanna know?” she asked.  
“Everything,” he said.  
“Why do you wanna know?” she asked.  
“Because you are my wife, and I love you and need to know so I can help you heal. Baby holding on to all that isn't good for you,” he said.  
“Because I got jealous?” she asked.  
“No, sweetheart, that's normal, please tell me.”  
“I guess I could start with my first kiss,” she said.

Blue told him the story of how when they were in what would be eighth grade in the human world, they went to a party, they played a game that the humans played with the bottle the boy spun it and it landed on Blue, the boy kissed her and later that night she overheard him talk to his friends about how gross it was that he had to kiss a fairy-like Blue.

Gabe sighed. He had no idea why they were so mean to her, sure she pulled some pranks no one got hurt, but she was kind and smart, beautiful.

“My hair, I worry for June, ya know,” she said, pulling Gabe out of his thoughts.

“What about your hair? I think it's cool, Junes too anyone who says differently is a jerk,” he said.

“I like it too. I'm not boring,” Blue said with a smile, “it's still hard when you are trying to figure things out.”

Gabe knew that one he went through a very awkward phase and was teased endlessly.

Blue was done talking about the bad stuff she said they could speak more later; she just wanted to be with her husband.

They walked through the garden hand in hand, a tiny green bat came out of nowhere and landed on Blue's shoulder.

“June what? How did you get here?” Blue asked.

The little bat flapped a wing and shifted Blue caught her as she slid off her shoulder asleep. Blue looked at Gabe.

“Mom must be going out of her mind, we gotta take her home,” Blue said.  
“I guess we are cutting the honeymoon short,” Gabe said.   
“I'm sorry, one day we will have phones, but right now we don't,” Blue said.   
“It's ok, it's not ok, but I get it,” Gabe said.  
“She's just little; she doesn't understand why we went away,” Blue said, walking inside.

Gabe sighed. Sometimes he really wished he could put his foot in his mouth.   
He went in search of Blue she was laying June down in their room, she sighed and covered her sister, she looked around the room.

“Baby?”   
“I'm sorry, she could have gotten hurt anything could have happened,” Blue said with tears in her voice.  
“We should have waited,” Gabe said.   
“No, she just doesn't understand that's all we need to get her something to eat, all that flying burns a lot of energy,” Blue said, wiping her eyes.   
“I'll head down and get her something, you stay with her, we need to figure out how to let your mom know she's here,” Gabe said.

  
Mary ran around the house frantic after an about a half-hour June didn't show up again, she didn't wanna bother Dean and Cas, but she couldn't find her.

“Dean, I'm sorry, have your sister?” Mary asked, poking her head in his room.  
“No, not since we came up here, why?” Dean asked.  
“I can't find her, she not in the house, and I'm worried she tried to find Blue,” Mary said.  
“Cas and I can head over there you stay here in case she's just stuck in a tree or something ok?” Dean said.   
“We will find her don't worry,” Cas said, giving Mary a hug.  
“I swear I turned for a second, and she was gone, I thought… oh god, Dean, what if something happened to her, she's so little,” Mary said tears running down her face.  
“It's ok we will find her; Blue went missing a few times, remember?” Dean said.

She hugged him, and Cas, they left to head to where Blue and Gabe were honeymooning.

Cas sighed, climbing into the coach he felt bad crashing their honeymoon, but he had an hour of uninterrupted time with Dean, so he was happy.

Dan smiled at him, “I'm sorry,” Dean said,

“It's fine, kind of exciting, I'm worried about June, but ya never have a dull moment,” Cas said.  
“When we get married, we are moving into our own place,” Dean said, kissing him.

“When we get married?” Cas asked  
“I um, that's… I uh…” Dean said, rubbing the back of his next and turning a shade of red that Cas didn't know was possible for a person to become.  
“It's ok, I wouldn't mind marrying you,” he said.  
“That wouldn't be weird I mean were are technical, cousin in-laws,” he said.   
“Dean, we have sex; it's not weird.”  
“That wasn't a proposal,” Dean said.  
“Shut up and kiss me.”

After an hour of making out and the best blow job Dean had gotten in his life they arrived, Gabe met them outside.

“Let me guess you came for June?” Gabe asked.  
“So she is here, is she ok?” Cas asked, worried something had happened to her.  
“She's fine, tired, but fine,” Gabe said, “she's upstairs with Blue.”  
“I'm sorry, Gabe I know this is supposed to be yours and Blues alone time,” Dean said.  
“It's fine, really I think Blue missed her too, and she's still little she doesn't understand where her sister went,” Gabe replied.

They followed Gabe up to their room; Blue looked up when the door opened.

“Hey guys,” she said, standing up to hug them.  
“She flew all the way?” Dean asked.  
“She was exhausted; I figured she could sleep eat something, and then we would take her home,” Blue said.  
“We can take her,” Cas said.  
“No, she'll just do it again, and I'm sure moms going out of her mind with worry,” she replied.  
“Are you sure?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah, it's ok, you should stay here. I'm sure she's been bothering you,” Blue said.

Dean laughed at told Blue about the last two lunches they tried to have June showed up looking for them we Cas mostly because he could make her flowers, Blue was still amazed that she found her, she must have some finder instinct she said.

Once June was awake they fed her, gathered up their things and headed home, Cas and Dean elected to stay saying they would be back in two days.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Blue have a fight.
> 
> Lisa and Dean go looking for a fairy

Cas was pinned to wall Dean kneeling behind him eating his ass like it was last meal he was ever going to eat, and Cas loved it.

“Fuck Dean, more,” Cas said,  
“Hang on baby, I'm gonna take care of you,” Dean said.

Dean stood him, pulled Cas’ head back by his hair and kissed him, Cas moaned he loved when Dean got rough, never more than what Cas could handle.

He teased Cas hole a bit before lining his cock up again the hole pushing in a little bit and then pulling back out, sliding in a bit more each time He finally slides all the way in Cas moaned and whined a bit trying to get Dean to move. He laughed and started moving slowly, only to build up speed, making Cas a mess against the wall, repeating his name over and over again. They came at the same time out of breath and smiling. They showered, got dressed, and headed home.

Two days they have been held up in the room only coming out to eat or take a shower, Cas and Dean were enjoying their alone time, but today they needed to head home, Dean had a job to do, and Cas wanted to help Mary out at the bakery she only had Gabe for now while Blue watched over June.

“Dean, I missed everyone,” Cas said.   
“Me too, I missed my sisters the most,” Dean said, looking out the window.  
“How long will you be gone?” Cas asked.  
“Depend on if they believe me or not,” Dean said.   
“Anyone going with you?”   
“Yeah, unfortunately,”

Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean, waiting for an explanation.

“She's my ex we dated for like a year,” Dean said.   
“Oh, does she still have feelings for you?” Cas asked.  
“Yeah and she's part of Tinks little crew, she was always messed up to Blue when I wasn't around she tried to tell me, and I thought she was just being Blue. Jealous I wasn't hanging out with her as much until one day I heard her for myself putting Blue down,” Dean shook his head.   
“I'm sorry that happened,” Cas said.

He hated that the other fairies were meant to Blue; she was just who she was, never cruel or mean.

“Yeah, she's a finder too. That's why she wasn't at the wedding,” Dean said.   
“Do you want me to come?” Cas offered.  
“Nah it's ok, I won't let anything happen.” Dean smiled and kissed Cas.

Blue came running out Gabe behind her with June in his arms, she squealed along with Blue when they saw the boys big smiled plastered on their faces.

“I missed you,” she said.  
“We were only gone two days,” Dean said, hugging his sister.  
“Technically, it was four, but whatever, Lisa is here,” she said with an edge to her voice.   
“I'll go talk to her,” he kissed Cas tickled June and said hi to Gabe.

They headed inside behind Dean.

Lisa wasn't very tall, she had brown hair and brown eyes, opalescent wings trimmed in black. She smiled, but it didn't seem very genuine.

“Lisa, this is Cas, my boyfriend,” Dean said.   
“It's nice to meet you,” she said, not really looking at him, “Blue get us something to drink.”  
“I'm not your maid,” Blue said, heading up to her room Gabe and June behind her.   
“What's her problem? Not getting laid enough,” Lisa said.   
“Why are you here? We aren't leaving until tomorrow,” Dean said.   
“I wanted to see you, and Tink told me Blue married a halfling I had to meet him.”  
”What did you come by to make fun of her?” Cas asked  
”No, I mean I'm not surprised she married a half breed, ” she replied  
”You wanna call my brother that again,” Cas said, stepping into there personal space.   
“I uh… I didn't,” she looked at Dean.

He smiled a placed a hand on Cas shoulder and whispered in his ear, Cas nodded and backed up. Gabe came back down.

“So, you are one of my wife's tormentours?” Gabe asked.  
“I never tormented her,” Lisa replied, annoyed at the suggestion.   
“Ok, I need to head to the bakery June is down for a nap and I'm pretty sure Blues going to nap too,” Gabe said to Dean.  
“Alright, I'll see you later,” he replied.

Lisa looked around and finally sat down, Blue came down glared at Lisa and went to the kitchen.

“Wheres your dad?” she asked.  
“In jail,” Dean replied, look through the file.  
“What did he do?”  
“Tried to leave June at the border,” Blue said, coming out of the kitchen.  
“That sucks, guess he didn't want another you,” she replied.

Blue shook with anger, and without thinking, she shifted into a tiger and roared at Lisa, who jumped and hid behind Dean, Cas laughed and walked up to Blue, patting her on the head.

“Maybe keep your opinions to yourself about June, Blue is very protective,” Cas said.

Blue growled one more time in Lisa's direction before she sauntered up the stairs still in tiger form.   
“Since when can she do that?” Lisa asked.   
“Since Dad tried to leave June,” Dean replies smiling at the stairs proud of his sister.

Lisa finally left say she would be back in the morning for Dean, and they could leave then. Blue peeked her head out from the stairs making sure she was gone.

“Nicely done,” Dean said, hugging his sister.”  
“She pissed me off,” she said.   
“You and Gabe get any alone time?” Cas asked.  
“Not really, I'm not complaining, but I think Gabes a bit annoyed,” she said.   
“You want me to talk to him?” Cas asked.  
“Would you, he won't tell me he says it's fine, but it's the way he says it that it doesn't seem fine,” she said, looking a bit sad.   
“You hang out, I'll be back,” Cas said, kissing Dean Hugging Blue and heading out the door.

  
Blue asked Dean how their alone time was, he said it was terrific. And he loved spending time with Cas, and he was sure he was going to ask Cas to marry him.

“Are you sure you wanna go with Lisa there are others,” Blue said.  
“I know, but Grandpa sent this one,” Dean said.  
“What's so special about it?” she asked.  
“They are a brownie, and they know it they won't come back,” Dean said.   
“I thought they kept their babies,” Blue said.   
“This one snuck out the parents want it back.”

Blue nodded and looked at her brother,  
“When are you going to ask him?” she asked  
“I don't know, and don't say anything to anyone, please.”  
“I won't, but don't let Lisa mess this up.”  
“I love Cas, more than I have loved anyone, I couldn't imagine being without him.”  
“I know the feeling,” she said with a smile.   
“You and Gabe are ok?” he asked.  
“I don't know, I think he’s mad at me,” she said.  
“Why?”

Blue told him she thought it was because of what happened with June, but then she thought it might be because of something else, and every time she asks, he says it's nothing and either turns over or leaves the room.

Dean thought maybe it was a good thing that went to talk to Gabe to find out what's going on.

  
When Cas got to the bakery, it wasn't busy as he thought it would be Gabe and Mary were talking Gabe looked a bit sad.

“Hey, you guys ok?” Cas asked.  
“We were just talking about Blue, that's all,” Gabe said.  
“She wanted me to talk to you.” he replied, “she wants to know what is up with you.”  
“I just told Mary that I feel like we don't get enough alone time, I know June is just a baby, and she doesn't understand, I feel like Blue doesn't care,” Gabe said.  
“She cares, talk to her tell her how you feel really tell her, she will listen,” Mary said, “the thing about Blue is she feels like she has to please everyone to keep them happy and she doesn't worry about herself, she's also worried you'll be mad, go talk to her.”  
“I will, Cas, do you mind?” Gabe asked.  
“Not at all.”

Blue was playing with June when Gabe got back, she smiled at him.  
“Dean, will you watch June? I need to talk to Blue alone,” Gabe said.   
“Come on, June, we can play hide and seek,” Dean said, picking her up and heading outside.

Blue looked up at him with scared eyes every time her dad would say that to her mom, she knew a beating was going.

“I'm sorry,” she said automatically, tears forming in her eyes she scooted back.   
“Baby, what? Why are you saying sorry?” Gabe asked, sitting next to her. He reached out and took her hand gently.   
“I did something, didn't I?” she asked.  
“You didn't…” he finally caught on.  
“Come here, sit in my lap. I just wanna talk to you.”

Blue scooted closer but was still cautious, she climbed in his lap, he pulled her into a hug.

“I feel like I haven't really got to spend alone time with you since June was born,” he said,  
“Oh, I'm sorry, she's well a baby, and mama needs me,” Blue said.   
“I feel like they all take advantage of that, oh just ask Blue she will do it,” he said.  
“That's not true,” she said, offended that he would think her family would do that to her.  
“Yeah, it is, that sat around for years, years watching you get beat and did nothing for you, all of a sudden June comes around, and now it's not ok, so sit there and defend them,” Gabe yelled.   
“You're just a stupid halfling you don't know anything,” she yelled, shifting into the jay and fly out of the house.  
“Blue wait, I'm sorry,” he said softly after she was gone.  
“I tried to help her I told anyone who would listen,” Dean said, “he beat mom too, and Blue got the worst of it, we didn't just sit around and let it happen.”  
“I'm sorry I was angry and shouldn't have said that that was a cruel thing to say.”  
“She doesn't tell me anything,” Gabe said, sitting down at the table.   
“She's embarrassed and hurt, and part is true it changed when June came but we love Blue, and I promised to pick up shifts at the bakery so you can have time together and we can find someone to watch June, go find my sister she's at the lake,” Dean said, leaving the room.

Gabe sighed and went to find Blue.

Blue was crying when Lisa and Tink walked up to her, she turned away when so saw them.   
“What happened, you and the half breed brake up already?” Lisa asked.  
“Don't call him that and no,” Blue said.  
“Too bad, he is cute,” Tink said.   
“Buzz off,” Blue said.   
“Watch who you are talking too, Queen Rubys not here to protect you,” Tink said.  
“Just leave me alone, don't you have anyone else to bother?” Blue asked.  
“No, just you. It's so much fun,” Tink said.

Blue sighed and got up, she started to walk away when Lisa and Tink grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Blue scrambled to get up, she was terrified she was trying to shift into the tiger, but it only seemed to work when she was angry about June, Lisa kicked her in the ribs, Tink grabbed her by the hair.

“Let's see how much your halfling loves you after this,” she said, shoving Blue’s face into the ground.

“Shift into that tiger now,” Lisa said, kicking her some more.

Blue covered her face and let it happen; she felt like she deserved it.

Gabe got to the pond he couldn't find Blue anywhere he walked the whole lake three times, he figured she headed home to see him, and they missed each other.he stopped by the bakery to ask if she stopped by Mary said no but if she weren't at home to give her time she would be there at some point and not worry. He nodded and headed back to the house, Dean said he hadn't seen her, but she could have flown in without him noticing.

Gabe headed to their room, she wasn't in there he laid down on the bed and waited.

In the morning Dean and Lisa left before anyone else got up Cas said goodbye and gave him a kiss, Dean told him they would be back soon.

“So, how did you meet him?” Lisa asked.  
“I went to find him. He’s a forgotten,” Dean said.  
“That's cool,” she replied.  
“So when we find this guy, how do you wanna do it?” Dean asked.  
“I don't know brownies can be tricky, and we don't want to offend him.”

Dean nodded he knew that brownies could be offended easily, and they wanted it to come home.

They checked into the motel room two beds Dean wanted to make it clear just because they were sharing a place it didn't mean that anything was going to happen.

Dean was getting ready to head out and find the brownie when Lisa said they should wait a day just to get to know the place.

“I wanna get back as soon as possible,” Dean said.  
“why? So you can be with your boyfriend? He can't give you babies, but I can,” she said suggestively.  
“Lisa, I'm not in love with you, and i don't think I ever was I'm only here because my grandpa sent me, now..” Dean turned his head; she kissed him.

“What the fuck?’ he yelled, pushing her away, wiping his mouth.  
“Come on, Dean, I know you want me,” she said, trying to take his hand and put it up her shirt.  
“I love Cas,” he said pulling his hand away, he grabbed his bag and left he would sleep in the woods before he let Lisa destroy his relationship with Cas


	19. Chapter 19

  
Blue still wasn't home when Gabe woke up in the morning he felt her side of the bed it was cold like she was never there, he headed to the living room.

“Gabe is Blue up yet?” Mary asked.  
“She never came home, her side of the bed is cold,” Gabe said.  
“Will you check Dean's room she might be with Cas,” Mary said.  
“Yeah, I'll go check,” he said.

He knocked on the door, Cas answered.  
“Blue in here with you?’ Gabe asked, already knowing the answer she wasn't in there.   
“She's not here,” Cas said a small amount of panic in his voice.  
“Shit,” Gabe yelled, “I'm gonna go try and find her, I'm gonna recheck the pond, um maybe their grandparents will you check with Millie please.”  
Cas nodded and headed out.

Gabe headed back down to Mary as panic, starting to set in what if something happened to her, and the last thing he said was something mean. He would never forgive himself.

“Mary, she's not here,” Gabe said is voice thick and tears in his eyes.   
“Sweetheart you will find her she's upset, she will come home she loves you,” Mary said trying to hide her own panic not to worry Gabe, Blue never stayed away from the house this long no matter how mad she was.

Gabe nodded, “June, you wanna go find Sissy?” he asked.  
She squealed and laughed shifting into a tiny bat and hovering,   
“You gotta go slow so I can follow you,” Gabe said.   
She squeaked, and Gabe opened the door, he followed the little bat to the pond.   
“I looked here, she not here,” Gabe said.  
If a bat could huff, that's what June did landing in the tall grass and then yelling.

Gabe pushed the grass back that's the place he didn't look, he gasped when he saw her.

She was curled up, dried blood on her face, her arm was at a weird angle like it was broken; she was barely breathing.

“June, go home, get your mama, scream if you have to,” Gabe said the baby shifted and flew home.

“Blue?” Gabe said.

She opened her eyes slightly, she coughed.

“Baby, what happened?” he asked.   
“I'm sorry,” she said, a tear slid down her cheek.   
“No, I'm sorry, baby, can you stay awake?” he asked.  
“I'm tired,” she said, her voice rough and scratchy.  
“I'm gonna pick you up,” Gabe said.

Blue groaned, when Gabe lifted her up he could hear, Millie and Cas yelling for him.   
“We are over here,” Gabe yelled.  
“Oh my god,” Millie said, spotting Blue.   
“Let's take her to the healers,” she said.

When they got to the healers it was busy other fairies waiting to be seen, Millie went to the desk.   
“We have to wait. They have no beds,” she said, sitting down next to Gabe.

Blue asleep in his arms, tears rolling down his cheek. This was too much seeing her hurt, he shouldn't have said what he said to her and let her fly away. He was angry at himself and at who hurt her.

Cas went and got Mary to meet them at the healer's; it was really just an improved hospital.

Mary handed June to Millie and knelt in front of Gabe and Blue,

“What happened?” she asked.  
“She didn't say,” Gabe said with a sniff.  
“Gabe, I'm so sorry, we should have looked harder for her,” Mary said.   
“I should have looked harder for her,” he said, looking down at her.

“Why did you call them back?” the doctor asked the nurse spotting Millie.   
“Your majesty, I am so sorry, bring her this way,” he said.   
“Thank you,” Millie said.

The doctor shoots a look at the nurse who shrugged.

Gabe laid her down on the bed, she groaned a bit.   
“It's ok, baby I'm right here,” Gabe said.  
“I'm sorry,” she whispered.  
“Don't worry about it anymore,” Gabe said.  
“Do you know what happened?” the doctor asked.  
“No, I found her like that,” Gabe said.   
“I need you all to wait out in the waiting room, please,” the doctor said the nurse started pushing them out.

They all headed back to the waiting room Cas and June were out there he was trying to make her smile, but she had worried written all over her little face, she held her arms out to Gabe, he took her from Cas and hugged her.

“Sissy will be ok,” he said, kissing the top of her head.   
She looked at him with a worried face, Gabe sighed and made pictures for her.

Dean was having a hard time trying to convince the brownie to come back home she felt like she was appreciated enough for all the work she does do at home, and that is why she left.

“I am sorry you feel that way but please, you parents miss you here is where we are staying if you wanna come home, come see us,” Dean said handing her a card with all their info on it.

“Nice help back there,” Dean said to Lisa.  
“You seemed like you could handle it,” she said.

Another finder fairy named Garth came running towards Dean out of breath,  
“Garth, man, what's up?” Dean asked.  
“It's Blue, man, she's bad in the hospital bad,” he said.  
“Ok, can you stay with Lisa, and I 'll be back if I can,” Dean replied, trying not to panic.   
“Dean, she's fine, probably just being dramatic like she always is,” Lisa said, touching his arm.  
“Don't fucking touch me,” Dean yelled, pulling his arm away.

Garth looked between both of them and shook his head.

“She's not dramatic; she hurt bad,” Garth said, looking down.  
“Garth, what is it?” Dean asked.  
“She looked like someone beat her up,” he said.   
“I'm leaving now, I'll see you at home,” Dean said running.

Dean ran as fast as he could to the motel grabbed his stuff, he found the door and headed to the hospital.

Everyone was in the hall when Dean got there, they looked at him.  
“What happened?” he asked, taking June and giving her a hug.  
“She won't say Benny is in there with her,” Gabe said. His face was pale, eye rimmed red.   
“Ah man, we should have gone out looking for her,” Dean said, shaking his head.

Benny came out of the room and motioned for Henry to follow him. Henry shook his head and patted Benny.

“Wheres, Lisa?” Henry asked.  
“She's with Garth, trying to bring the brownie home,” Dean said.  
“She's asking for you,” the nurse said to Gabe.  
“I'll be right in, why are you asking?” Gabe said.  
“Talk to Blue, I will be back,” Henry said, leaving Millie following behind.

Gabe walked in the room, Blue was awake looking out the window.   
“Hey, baby,” Gabe said softly.   
“Hey,” she said back, not looking at him.  
“You wanna tell me why your grandpa was asking about Lisa?” he asked.   
She shook her head and sighed.

Gabe sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.  
“I'm sorry for what I said to you, it wasn't right,” he said.   
“I'm sorry I called you a halfling, I was just trying to hurt you,” she said, not looking at him.   
He scooted closer an took her hand, she winced.   
“Please tell me, your all broken, your ribs and arm,” Gabe said.  
“I don't wanna talk about it right now, will you hold me?” she asked.

They both looked at the door when they heard yelling.

“Cas I said I was sorry, she kissed me I left the room after,” Dean said.   
“You promised nothing would happen,” Cas yelled.  
“Hey, take it outside,” Gabe said.   
“I'm gonna go,” Mary said, bundling up a sleeping June peeked her head in to say by to Blue and left.

Dean and Cas headed outside.  
“I can't even look at right now,” Cas yelled.   
“Cas, please, I swear I pushed her away,” Dean pleaded.  
“I will see you at home, go visit Blue she needs you,” Cas said, walking away.   
“I'm sorry,” Dean said, defeated.

He headed back inside Gabe was in the hall, Dean looked at him.  
“Nurse wanted to check some stuff, What happened?” Gabe asked.  
“Lisa, fucking kissed be I pushed her away told her to fuck off I love Cas,” Dean took a deep breath, “if she hurt Blue, I'm going to kill her,” he finished pacing.   
“I don't think it was just Lisa, I think Tink was a part of it too,” Gabe said.   
“Why do you say that,” Dean asked.  
“The way she is acting, she won't tell me, and after our fight, I'm not going to push. She will tell me when she is ready,” Gabe said.

Dean nodded the nurse exited Blues room Dean went in to talk to her, she wouldn't tell him anything either, he told her all about what happened with Lisa. Blue shook her head and told him she thought it was a bad idea they went together and told him to talk to


	20. Chapter 20

  
Four days had passed Blue was finally released from the hospital Gabe told everyone that they needed to figure things out, because Blue was not going to able to help and he was going to take of Blue, he would watch June if they really couldn't find anyone else to look after her, but he needed to focus on Blue and make sure she was ok.

Cas still wasn't talking to Dean he was hurt, he wanted to believe that Dean didn't want it to happen, it was the betrayal of it that was eating at Cas. He made his way up to Blue and Gabe's room to see if she could help some more with the situation.

“Cas,” Blue said with a big smile.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked.  
“I have been better, I think secretly Gabe is enjoying all the alone time, even if it's not sexy right now,” she said.  
“He loves you,” Cas replied.  
“And Dean loves you,” she said.   
“I..” he sighed.  
“It hurts,” she offered.

Cas nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Cas, the one thing that will always be true of Dean is he will never cheat, he thinks it's the most cowardly thing you could do, so if he says he didn't kiss her, I believe him,” Blue said sitting up a bit more.   
“I do miss him,” he said.

The door opened, and Dean poked his head in,  
“I’ll come back,” Dean said.   
“Dean, wait, come here,” Blue said.

Dean sighed and walked into her room.

“The two of you need to get your head out of your asses and talk to each other, mom has a few of the fairies running the bakery today to June can get a check-up, now go talk, angry fuck but do something,” she said.

“Blue I…” Cas started.  
“Talk to him, you both keep coming to me, talk, go,” she said, motioning for them to leave.   
“Fine,” Cas said.

Cas followed Dean down the stairs into the living room he sat down on the couch and sighed. Dean sat next to him.

“Cas, please look at me,” Dean said.

Cas sighed and looked up at him,

“I am sorry, I shouldn't have gone with her,” Dean said.  
“You hurt me, bad, Dean I know that you won't hurt me on purpose, but it still hurts, and I can't just get over it,” Cas said.   
“That's not what I except I want you to talk to me, sleep in our bed,” Dean said.   
“You guys have history, and I thought that you didn't want me anymore,” Cas said.   
“Cas, I love you more than anything; I don't wanna lose you,” Dean said, taking his hands.

Cas took a deep breath, he looked at Dean.   
“Ok, I'll come back to the room, but I'm still hurt,” he said.   
“I am really sorry,” Dean said again.   
“I know,” Cas said.

Mary came home a few minutes later with a very upset June; she was screaming and wiggling around in Mary’s arms. Blue went down the stairs, worried about her sister.

“Blue, it's ok, I got her,” Mary said.   
“No, Mama, she's upset, let me have her,” Blue said, holding out her arm.   
“If Gabe asks..” she said.   
“He can be mad; I wanna play with my sister,” Blue said, taking June, who was more than happy to go to Blue. She finally stopped crying.

“Where is your brother?” Mary asked.  
“Upstairs with Cas, I think they made up,” Blue said, sitting on the floor with June.  
“Finally, I don't know how much more I could take of see the two of them sulk around the house,” Mary said.   
“I know, Have you talk to Grandpa about dad?”   
“Not yet, don't worry, your dad isn't getting out anytime soon.”  
“I know mama, but I still worry; she so little right now I don't want anything to happen to her,” Blue said.  
“Sweetheart, nothing is going to happen to her, she's got a big sister, and brothers who love her,” Mary said.

Blue smiled at June, who was shifting forms much to her delight, laughing every time she turned into something new.

Gabe came home for lunch found Blue and June curled up on the couch asleep Mary came out carrying food.

“They were playing, Blue insisted,” Mary said.  
“She didn't shift, did she? She's not supposed to yet,” Gabe said, covering them with a blanket.   
“No, she knows, June shifted into a fox today, Blue was very proud,” Mary said with a smile.   
“That's cute, Wheres Cas?” Gabe asked.   
“Upstairs with Dean, you wanna go get them?” Mary said.

Gabe nodded and headed up to their room, hoping they were dressed. He knocked on the door, no answer, he knocked harder, he heard footsteps behind the door.

“Hey, Lunch is ready,” Gabe said when Cas opened the door, flushed and messy bed head more so than usual.  
“We will be down,” Cas said,   
“At least some is getting laid,” Gabe said, heading down the stairs.

Blue was awake when Gabe came back down, she smiled at him a sleepy smile that he adored.   
“Good nap?” he asked, kissing her on the cheek.  
“Better if it was with you,” she said.   
“I'm sorry, we will cuddle later,” he said, taking a seat next to her.  
“Promise?” she asked.  
He smiled, “Promise.”

Dean and Cas made their way down both flushed and messy hair, Blue giggled at them Dean told her to shut up and smiled.

“See you two made up,” Gabe said, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yes, we did,” Cas said, shoving food in his mouth, so he didn't have to answer any questions.   
June fussed trying to say Sissy it just came out “sss” Blue picked her up and set her on her lap.  
“You aren't supposed to be picking her up right now,” Gabe said.   
“She wants to play with me and doesn't fully understand what's going on yet,” Blue said, bouncing June in her lap a bit.   
“I just don't want you hurt more,” Gabe said,  
“You're smothering me,” she said, looking at him.

Mary stood up and started clearing the table Dean and Cas helped not wanting to be a part of this conversation, Cas took June from Blue and followed Dean into the kitchen.

“That's not what I am doing,” Gabe said,   
“Yes, you are. Yo keep telling me all the things I can't do you won't let me do anything, I'm surprised you didn't take me back upstairs,” she said.   
“Baby, I am sorry you think that's what I am doing, but I swear I'm not trying to, I'll back off. You were hurt badly, and I don't want you to make it worse, that's all,” he said, taking her hand.  
She sat in the chair, “you don't touch me even to cuddle like you are going to break me,” she said, not looking at him.   
“I don't wanna hurt you is all, I'll do better ok?” he said,   
“Ok, I love you; I have soft bones. It helps with the shifting all fairies who can shift do,” she said.   
“I didn't know that,” Gabe said.   
“You can come back out now,” Blue yelled.

They all were near the door listening, red-faced, and looking around.

“Do one of you mind picking up the rest of my shift?” Gabe asked.   
“We both can do it,” Dean said.   
“Thanks.”

Dean and Cas walked hand in hand to the bakery Cas were happy they made up he missed Dean and hanging out with him, Tink came walking up to them.  
“What do you want?” Dean asked.  
“Was going to ask how Blue was,” she said.  
“Why do you care? Your lucky you and Lisa aren't locked up in call next to my dad,” Dean said.

They only reason they weren't was that Blue wanted everyone who knows them to know what they didn't, and they would have to deal with that shame in public; Lisa and Tink were the ones people moved away from now when they walked down the street.

She huffed and walked away.

“I can't believe Blue just let them get away with it,” Cas said.  
“She didn't you see the way everyone looks at them now, they aren't so well-liked anymore. See Blue never hurt anyone or caused damage she would so harmless jokes maybe eat a chicken or two as a fox, but that's it, nothing more than causing a bit of trouble,” Dean said.   
“She ate chickens?” Cas asked.  
“Sometimes the animal side takes over if she lets it she came to be that animal for a few days,” he said.   
“That's kind of cool, and I can just make flowers,” Cas said.   
“Tomorrow, you wanna have lunch in the woods?” Dean asked.  
“I'd like that.”


	21. Chapter 21

  
Dean was laying on the blanket with Cas looking up through the trees, he smiled when he felt Cas take his hand. Dean had thought about the perfect time to ask Cas, and today was the day he was going to do it.

“Dean, what is this?” Cas asked, holding up a ring that was the bottom of his cup.  
“I know we have been fighting, and I know I still have to prove that you can trust me, but Cas I think I have loved you from the second I saw you, and I want to marry you, so will you marry me?” Dean asked all in one breath.

Cas looked at the ring and then looked at Dean whos smile was fading by the second.   
“It's ok, you…” Cas cut him off with a kiss.  
“Yes, I'll marry you,” he said, smiling.   
“Oh good, I thought for a second you were gonna say no,” Dean said with a smile leaning in and kissing Cas.  
“I do trust you. It's Lisa and Tink I don't trust,” Cas said.  
“I love you,” he added, smiling down at the ring Dean gave him.

They spent a few more hours out in the woods until a little green fox came and jumped on Cas.   
“Hello, June,” he said,   
“Hewo,” she said, shifting back to her usual form.   
“Good job, using your words,” Dean said.  
“Bean, Bean,” she said, making grabbing hands at him.   
“Blue not around,” Dean asked.  
“I'm right here, she's just fast,” Blue said.   
“When did she start talking?” Cas asked.  
“This morning, take a few more days, and she should be able to say more of what she wants,” Blue said.  
“Bo, bo,” June said.   
“Come before Gabe freaks out,” Blue said, taking her sister from Dean.

Dean smiled, watching his sisters runoff, June as a little green fox.   
“I'm amazed at how much she had grown,” Cas said.  
“I know it's weird how fast we grow,” Dean replied, laying back down.

Cas leaned over him and kissed him, Dean pulled him down on top of him. Cas laughed when he pulled away Dean didn't let him get too far rolling so he was on top kissing down Cas neck. Cas moaned he loved the way Dean showered him with affection Cas figured he did it because he was gone most of the time off trying to find the remainder of changelings or fae that have gone rough.

“We should get back,” Cas said.  
“I have a better idea,” Dean said, unbuckling Cas pants.   
Cas laughed as Dean pulled his pants off.

John stood shackled and chained in the throne room, waiting for everyone to arrive, Blue couldn't look at her father without getting angry at when he did to June.

Sam and Ruby walked in June were excited to see them. She hadn't seen them in months, but she knew who they were.

“Sam, Sam,” June called out to him.   
He smiled and took her from his mom.  
“Causing trouble?” he asked.   
“Always no one gets any alone time unless she's asleep,” Blue sad  
“No, twue,” June said offended.  
“Very true, and you know it,” Blue teased her sister.   
June huffed and turned away, she was a spoiled little fairy. Sam laughed and carried her over to Ruby to say hi.

Lisa and Tink were brought in shackled and chained together they gave Blue a dirty look as they walked past with other prisoners waiting there sentencing.

Blue looked over at Ruby, who shrugged and smiled she did warn Tink that if she continued to mess with Blue, they were going to have to deal with her.

Henry stood up and looked around, making sure everyone was there, He motioned for Blue to step forward, he asked her questions about the day John tried to leave June in the woods. Blue told him everything that had happened and what he said. He then asked about the day that Tink and Lisa had attacked her, Blue told them everything that had happened, and they only attacked her because they didn't like her.

Henry thought for a minute and looked around the room.

“My granddaughters can't help that they where born Mischief fairies anymore than you or I can help the way we were born, they are different and cause a bit of trouble but life here would be a bit boring if we were all the same,” Henry said addressing everyone in the room.

“My granddaughter Blue saved her baby sister from the woods because my son couldn't handle what she is, an innocent newborn only hours old, now what to do with him is the question, I could keep him locked up, I could release him and hope he learned his lesson, but I think those are too lenient for the crime of kidnapping a princess, don't you agree?”

The crowd murmured in agreement, Henry looked at Blue and then June.

“For the crime of kidnapping and abandoning the princess at the border, I hear by banishing you to the human realm, you are as a result of this stripped of you title of Prince of the Seelie court,” Henry said.

Mary started to cry; she knew that the punishment was going to be harsh, but she never thought that Henry would banish John to the human world.

“I'm going with you,” she said.  
“Mama?” Blue asked.  
“I can't do this anymore, it's too much with you and June, and the bakery and taking care of everything, I can't do it anymore,” she said.   
“What are you talking about? Blue takes care of June more than you do I'm surprised she doesn't call her Mama, and the bakery the boys are there every day helping you,” Millie said, “you have people to help you, and you take advantage now Blues been hurt and you are down a helper, but you are going to abandon your family then you don't deserve them.”  
“You're worse than he is,” Blue said, taking June from Ruby and walking away.  
“What the hell, mom?” Dean asked.   
“I need a break,” Mary said.

Dean shook his head and followed his sister out of the room, Cas and Gabe followed knowing they would be needed.

“Mary, if you go with him, you won't be allowed back,” Henry said, making sure she knew that there was no longer a place for her in the fairy realm if she leaves her family.  
“I understand,” she said.  
“I can not believe you would abandon your kids,” Sam said.   
“I just..”  
“No, Blue is right you are worse than him, Just remember if he beats you in the human world Blue won't be there to protect you,” Sam said, he left to find his siblings.  
“You really know how to clear a room,” Ruby said, “but now it's my turn.”

Ruby stood where Henry was and smiled at Tink and Lisa,   
“Now you two, I told you to leave her alone, and you didn't think you put her in the hospital,” Ruby said.   
“We didn't mean to,” Tink said.   
“Bull, anyways, you get to come home with Sam and I and be our new maids, or whatever else I see fit for you to do, see I was going to lick you away from the world and have you count salt for the next hundred years, but Blue took pity and asked me to do something else,” Ruby said with a grin, “My sister always takes the high road.”

Ruby waved to the guards to take Tink and Lisa back to the cells until it was time for them to go.

“Mama weave?” June asked.  
“Yeah, she gonna leave,” Blue said.  
“Sissy stay?”  
“I would never leave you.”  
“Den I happy, mama means to me sometimes when no around,” June said.   
“What do you mean she's mean to you?” Dean asked.  
“She says wock in a cage, no fwy,” June said, moving her little hand in the air, “I no talk can't tew you.”  
“I'm sorry, mama said that to you, I would never lock you in a cage,” Blue said, looking at Dean.   
“That's why you always want to be with us,” Gabe said.   
June nodded, “Wuv you,” she said, holding her hands out to Gabe.  
“I love you too, we all do, and Sissy and I are going to take extra special care of you, ok?” Gabe said.  
“Otay,” June said she spotted Sam and Ruby walking towards them, she yelled Sams name and shifted into a bat flying Sam landing on his shoulder.

They talked about what to do now that their mom is going to stay in the human realm with their dad, Gabe and Blue said they would take June of course and Cas and Dean said they would help where they are needed and help look after June like they always have done. June squeaked on Sam's shoulder in her approval of her siblings taking care of her like have done since she was born.

“Ruby? Tink and Lisa, what did you decided?” Blue asked.  
“Maids, they will be my maids,” she said.   
“They will hate that,” she said with a smile.

“Blue, let me heal you,” Sam said.  
“Are you sure?” she asked.   
“I hate seeing you with bruises, and your bones always take too long,” he replied.  
“Cas and I have an announcement,” Dean said,

They all turned and looked at them.  
“We are getting married,” Cas said.   
“Shut up, you said yes,” Blue said, hugging him.  
“Yes, I said yes, and we can start planning after we get everything else straightened out,” he said.

Blue went with Sam to start the healing process, Sam began to making the cream to help heal her bones, he began to spread it over her ribs, and he stopped.   
“Sammy, how bad is it? Am I going to die?” she asked.  
“No, Blue, you are pregnant,” Sam said with a big smile.  
“Wait, what?” she asked.  
“You're pregnant, oh my god, Blue I'm gonna go get Gabe, you gotta tell him,” Sam said wiping the cream off of Blue, “I can't heal you with magic while you are pregnant you'll have to wait it out.”  
“That's ok, I need to sit down,” she said.

Sam went out and came back in with Gabe, who thought there was something terribly wrong with Blue.

“Baby, are you ok?” he asked.  
“I'm pregnant,” she said.   
“What? Are you serious?” he asked a smile breaking out across his face “we gotta tell everyone.”  
Gabe hugged Blue and kissed her.


	22. Chapter 22

  
  
Months of planning and arguing about the guest list, colors foods, and flower agreements have led to this moment while Dean stood looking for Cas to come down the aisle he thought about what they had been through these last two years and what it all meant.

Cas learning he was a fairy and his mom was a queen making him a prince, meeting Dean and falling love, learning his new abilities. Learning that the man he thought was his brother was really his cousin, who was a halfling. Blue and her kindness and willingness to always take the high road when someone wronged her still amazed Cas.

Little June learning to walk and talk, her own ability to change form, amazed Cas and never stopped surprising him, he couldn't wait for the new baby to arrive he wanted a house full of little fairy babies him, and Dean had a talk about adopting from the orphanage that had opened.

“Cassie, you ready?” Blue asked.  
“Yeah, I was just thinking,” he said, smiling at her.

She looked beautiful as always, her little round belly poking out she laid a protective hand on her tummy on to baby number two for them.

The music started, and Ruby walked with Cas down the aisle towards Dean, Millie was overseeing the wedding, as usual, she was all tears excited that her grandchildren found people who love them.

“Dean and Cas have asked for a traditional ceremony,” Millie said.

“Do you Dean take Cas to be your husband, to be his constant friend, his partner in life, and true love? To love him without reservation, honor, and respect him, protect him from harm. Comfort him in times of distress and to grow with him in mind and spirit?”

“I do, I do,” Dean replied.

“Do you Cas take Dean to be your husband, to be his constant friend, his parent in life, and true love? To love him without reservation, honor, and respect him, protect him from harm. Comfort him in times of distress and to grow with him in mind and spirit?”

“I do,” Cas replied with a big smile.

“Kiss your husband,” Millie said.

At the reception, Blue made her speech about the day she met Cas and new hoe smitten Dean was and how happy she was to gain another brother, Gabe told some stories about them growing up and thank him for being who he was and thanked Dean for excepting them into the family like they had always belonged.

Tink and Lisa were with Ruby waiting on her hand and foot, Ruby was just doing it to be cruel having them in front of their friends being maids to the Unseelie queen was beneath them.

“Look at her with her baby bump and her halfling, and their weird son,” Lisa said with disgust.  
“That should be me, not her, I could have been a princess, but no he loves her,” Tink complained.

June was in the tree above them, hearing everything they were saying about her sister and her brother in law, she shifted into a bird.

“Think you have something in your hair,” Lisa said,  
“Well, what is it?” she asked.  
“It looks like bird poop,” Lisa said.

June squawked and landed on Blue's shoulder.  
“You did what? Why?” Blue asked.  
“She says mean things about you,” June replied when she shifted back.  
“What did she do?” Gabe asked, rubbing Blue's little baby bump.  
“She pooped in Tinks hair, don't look, over there,” she said, trying not to laugh.

“Eww” Tink yelled, everyone turned and looked at the commotion.  
Blue and Gabe started laughed and couldn't hold it in anymore,  
“That little brat popped in my hair,” Tink yelled.  
“You said, mean things about my Sissy,” June yelled.  
“June, come here,” Cas said, holding out his hand.  
June went to him, he sat down at his table next to Dean and pulled June into his lap, he made her favorite flower a little bluebell because that what her sister was named after.

“That wasn't very nice,” Cas said.  
“They were being mean and saying it should be her wif Gabe and not Sissy,” June said.  
“That wasn't very nice of them,” Dean said, trying not to smile and laugh. He couldn't help it; it was just too funny, and June was too cute.  
“Don't do that again, ok?” Cas said being the only mature one out of the four of them that could hold it together long enough.

They were all laughing the more Tink screamed as a tiny mouse ran up her dress, Blue couldn't help but smile as the little mouse ran to her.

“Kai, that wasn't very nice, my sweet boy,” Blue said.  
“She mean mama, say mean things,” he said, shifting back into his usual form, golden hair and hazel eyes.  
“That's why she's a maid and mamas a princess,” Blue replied.

“Your children are a menace,” Lisa said.  
“So are you, but Ruby lets you out in public,” Gabe said. Taking his son from Blue.  
“Go clean a chamber pot,” Dean said, shooing her away.

Dean smiled at his sister and her family happy she was happy.  
“Sorry, Tink and her were talking about me,” Blue said.  
“It's ok, I would expect anything less,” Dean said.

After the reception, Blue rounded up the kids and headed home, while Cas and Dean headed to the place that Gabe and Blue were supposed to honeymoon.

“So, what is my new last name?” Cas asked.  
“Two years together, and you are just now asking?” Dean replied.  
“Come on, Dean, I wanna know.”  
“It's Winchester,” Dean said kissing Cas  
“MM Castiel Winchester, I like the sound of that,” he said, pulling away.  
“Me too,” Dean replied.

They pulled up to the palace they staff was outside to greet and congratulate them, Dean carried Cas into their room, Cas laughed at Dean when he tossed him on the bed.

Dean climbs on top of Cas kissing him, Cas started laughing he pulled away and looked at him.

“What are you laughing at?” Dean asked.

“June,” Cas replied.

“That was pretty funny, three mischief fairies and a trickster our lives will never be dull,” Dean said.

Dean kissed Cas again this time Cas didn't laugh but enjoyed the feeling of Dean on top of him, pulling at each other's clothes like they could get them off fast enough pulling at the waistcoat that seemed to be sewn in place, they were finally naked laughing at how hard it was to get their dress clothes off swearing they were never dressing up again.

Cas kissed down Dean's neck, making he was down his chest, stopping to suck on each of his nipples to assault them, making Dean squirm and moan under him, making his way down his body, stopping every so often to praise Dean calling him husband.

Cas teased the tip of Dean cock with one finger making him buck up, to try and get more friction. The touches were feather-light, making Dean's skin feel like it was on fire, and he loved every second of it when Cas took control.

He took Dean's cock in his mouth, leaking precum, the taste was something he couldn't explain, but he loved the way he tasted, bobbing his head up and down, making sure he stopped and paid particular attention to his balls and ass before going back to his cock.

“Come on, Cas, I need more,” Dean begged.  
“Oh, baby, I got you don't worry,” Cas replied, reaching for the lube.

He lubed up his cock, lifting Dean's legs he grabbed the back of his thighs as Cas lined himself up. Cas pushed in and pulled back out, teasing Dean, making him beg for more. He obliged pushing all the way in making Dean sigh with contentment he started moving slowly, he leaned down kissing Dean, angling just right making him cry out, Cas smiled he loved that he could make Dean feel just as good at he made him feel.

“Faster,” Dean said.

Cas knelt up thrusting fast the sound of skin slapping, and the both of them breathing heavy was all you could hear.

“Fuck, just like that,” Dean said.  
“You like that,” Cas asked, punctuating each word with a thrust.  
“Yes, fuck, I'm gonna cum,” Dean replied.  
“Me too,” Cas said hips stuttering.

Dean came first in short burst of cum on his chest, clenching around Cas’ cock, making him cum.

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean smiling at him.

“That was amazing,” Dean said, cuddling close to Cas after he pulled out laying on the bed.  
“Yeah, it's always amazing with you,” Cas replied.

Six months later

“Kai, come on, it's Junes birthday,” Blue yelled.  
“I'm coming, mama, wheres Lilly?” he asked, always worried about his sister.  
“Daddy got her now come on we are going to be late,” she said, picking her son up.  
“Everyone is going to be there?” he asked.  
“Yes, baby, why?” BLue asked her son as they got in the carriage heading to their grandparent's palace.  
“Just checking,” he replied, reaching for his baby sister.  
“He ok?” Gabe asked.  
“I don't know I think he just misses his uncles now that they moved out ya know?” Blue replied

Gabe nodded. He missed living with his brother and Dean too, but with June and Kai and now the new baby they need ed their space. A house full of trouble makers was a bit much sometimes for them.

They finally pulled up to the palace it was cover in flowers and a banner saying happy birthday to June, they all piled out.

“Sissy Dean is coming, right?’ June asked  
“What is with you two? Dean said he was, and has he ever lied to you?” Blue asked.  
“No, but I just know that he moved out. It just seems like I never see him anymore,” June said.  
“He will be here, and if he is not here, he better have a damn good reason,” Blue replied.

June nodded as they all headed inside to the throne room where the party was being held. Cas and Dean were talking to Sam when they walked in June, squealed spotting her big brother, and took off in a full sprint jumping on him.

“Miss me?” Dean teased.  
“Of course I miss you,” June said, “Hi Sammy.”  
“Hey June, how does it feel to be three?” he asked.  
“Same as two,” she said, climbing out of Dean's arms to hug Cas.

Blue made her way over with Kai and Lilly; Sammy picked up Kai and tossed him in the air, where he expertly shifted into a golden finch, making everyone laugh.  
“Let me see,” Ruby said, peeking over Blue's shoulder at the bundle in her arms.

Blue handed her over, “Blue, she's beautiful,” Ruby said.  
“I think she's got more human in her than Kai does,” Blue said, “she's not growing as fast.”  
“That's fine,” Gabe said, wrapping his arms around his wife.

Lisa screamed as Kai shifted into a mouse to scare her and Tink, “I got him,” Gabe said, walking over and picking up the little mouse who was squeaking with protest.

Henery made his way over to his Grandchildren and great-grandchildren smiling happily that they were more content than they had ever been.

“I know it's Junes birthday, but I do have a surprise for you,” Henry said to Dean and Cas.  
“For us, what is it?” Cas asked.

Millie made her way over with a little pink bundle in her arms, Cas looked at Dean and then Henry.

“Are you serious?” Dean asked, taking the baby from Millie.  
“She just got here today, we wanted it to be a surprise,” Millie said.  
“What's her name?” Blue asked.  
“They call her Penny,” Henry said.  
“Like Mom,” Gabe said.  
“I like it, do you?” Cas asked Dean.  
“I love it, and I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome.


End file.
